Bitter sweet ending
by unholynight
Summary: Naruto begins highschool and falls for his teacher only hours after starting school. His teacher is non other than Sasuke Uchiha and sparks fly, but Sasuke sees that Naruto hides many things behind those blue eyes.
1. meeting

**Well, I don't own any of the characters and I don't think I ever will...But it's nice to dream ne? Anyway, yeah, Read this yo!!**

**Ok, on with my first chapter!!**

**Chapter one**

"Oh man, I hope I can do this." A 15 year old Naruto was in the front of his new school, Konoha high. "I don't think I can do this" Naruto was an orphan do to being abused as a child but was eventually adopted by Iruka Umino. Even though he was adopted by him, he was able to keep his parent's last name. Naruto Uzumaki. He was about to start his first year of high school. School had started a month ago, but since he had to move from far away, it had taken a while to get everything settled. Naruto had never gone to a private school before so he wasn't used to wearing uniforms. Although, since the uniforms were black, he was ok with them. Naruto had a piercing on the bottom of one ear and another on the cartilage. He had on some eyeliner and it made his eyes very noticeable. "Alright, here I go." he said.

When he entered the building he was approached by a woman. "Why aren't you in class!?" The young blonde was so scared of the woman he nearly fell on the floor. "I-I'm new h-here ma'am." The woman looked at him for a while until a big smile came across her face. " You must be Iruka's kid! He has told me so much about you, he told me you were coming to this school but never told me when. I'm guessing you want to know where your classes are right? Well come with me and I'll give you your schedule." when Naruto got it, he found out the woman was the principal, Tsunade. "Ok, I'll help you find your first class then you're on your own."

Naruto was mentally complaining at how far his class was until Tsunade came to a stop. '_I guess were here' _" We're here." Said the older woman. The room number was 578B. Naruto was so mad that his first class had to be so far away. " Naruto, your teacher's name is Sasuke Uchiha. He goes easy on no one. He's one of the strictest teachers we have, and the most good looking. Don't act like an idiot, Iruka's told me you sometimes act like a clown." As she entered the room Naruto felt like he wanted to die. He was so far away from home, had the strictest teacher, and wasn't able to act like an idiot! What more did he need to go wrong. Tsunade called Naruto from the room and he had no choice but to step in. " Sasuke, this is your new student, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is your new teacher, Professor Uchiha. Well I have to be going so take it from here Sasuke." Then she left. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and thought that his hair was too bright, then, Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the young blonde's eyes. They were so beautiful, that Sasuke thought he was starring into the ocean. As he looked at Naruto's eyes, he couldn't help but notice how empty they were. As if life had been taken from them and had left an empty sea. " Uhh.. Where should I sit?" That brought Sasuke back from thought. As Naruto asked that he thought he felt strange when the teacher stared at him. It was as if Sasuke was looking into his soul which made Naruto nervous. " I have no empty seats so you have to sit in the chair beside my desk for today." For some reason that made Naruto happy and nervous because he felt butterflies in his stomach as he looked at the teacher. Sasuke too was a bit happy that Naruto would sit beside him. He knew Naruto was coming and knew his age and noticed their ages weren't that far apart. Naruto was 15 and he was 20. Since he had finished high school at a young age he

also finished college early as well. " Professor! Why does _he_ get to sit beside you!? I'll give him my seat and I'll sit there!" Sasuke was getting tired of Sakura Haruno. She was one of his students who had a crush on him. " No Sakura. Besides, I have to make sure he has the materials needed for my class, now sit down, be quiet and do your test before I give you a zero." That made Naruto giggle a bit to see the girl with pink hair get told off. Sasuke looked back to see the young blonde laugh and smiled _' he looks cute when he laughs.' _" Alright Naruto, come with me. None of you better cheat and you know I'll find out if you do." With that said, Sasuke walked out of the room and Naruto followed. As Naruto walked down the stairs he looked back to see a painting of a frog on the wall. '_that's one big fro-'_ he couldn't finish his thought because he tripped on the middle of the stairs and was about to fall on his face until he was caught by Sasuke. The way he was caught was almost like in the movies, Naruto safely landed on Sasuke's chest. " Are you alright?" asked the young teacher. He could feel Naruto's heart racing and breathing. Sasuke was surprised at how soft Naruto's spiky hair was and how fresh it smelled.

"Yeah, I think I'm- ahhh!" When Naruto had tried to put pressure on his foot, a sharp pain want up his leg. " What is it?" Asked Sasuke. " My- my ankle. I think it's hurt." Sasuke made Naruto sit on the stairs as he looked at his ankle. It appeared to be swollen. " It looks like you sprained it." Sasuke got up and looked down at Naruto. " I'll take you to the nurse." Out of nowhere, Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style. He was surprised at how light the blonde was.

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck to get some balance, but couldn't help but notice at how close him and his teacher were. _' well duh. Of course we're close! He's carrying me for god's sake. This has not been such a great day.'_ Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's eyes. They were so deep and dark. Sasuke thought he felt eyes on him and looked at Naruto in his arms. " What?" Naruto's eyes widened and looked away to hide his blush. " uh, nothing." A smirk came across Sasuke's face.

When they reached the nurse's office, no one was there. Sasuke called Tsunade through the phone and she said that there was no nurse that day. " The nurse isn't here, so I'll take care of your ankle." Sasuke had gone to med school for a year but thought it took too much time from his hands. He put some pressure to Naruto's ankle and then ice and last, bandaged it. " It's gonna hurt for a while, but the swelling has stopped. Just don't walk on it so much." Naruto was so annoyed. His entire day was a disaster. " What's wrong, does it hurt?" Sasuke had never cared for someone as much. "No. It's not the pain. It's just that, well, this entire day has gone wrong! First, I missed the bus, then, I walked to school, but forgot I had to wear a uniform so I had to turn back. After changing, I hurt my toe on the way out, then I got here really late and got yelled at but was given some slack since it's my first day. I found out that my first class is like a mile away from the cafeteria and then I'm told that I have the strictest and most good looking teacher here! Uhh, I mean that I-um-uh I just have had a bad day and it's only been two hours since it

started!" Sasuke just looked at Naruto. " It'll be an ok day if you just take it easy and not stress about it." Naruto was surprised to find out that Sasuke was so kind. " You know, you don't seem like such a strict teacher. I thought you were gonna be like 'I don't care about your bad day' but you know what, you're a nice person." When Naruto smiled at him Sasuke thought he was being smiled at by an angel.

" I am a strict teacher, but I'm not old strict. I'm only 20." Naruto's jaw dropped. " No way!! You're too young to be a teacher! Most teachers here are like thirty or something!" Sasuke found it cute to see the surprised face of the young blonde. When Naruto calmed down him and Sasuke just sat there and looked at each other. Slowly, a small blush crept its way onto Naruto's face, so he quickly turned his head away. " What is it?" Asked Sasuke. " It's nothing. It's just that I- uh, never mind." Sasuke smiled and knew what the stuttering was for. Naruto got a crush on him. He found it adorable at how the young blonde hid his blushing and how he stuttered when he spoke to him. Sasuke reached over to hold Naruto's face and turn his head so they looked at each other. Naruto's blush grew even more as Sasuke held his face and looked at him. Slowly, the raven leaned close to Naruto so their lips were only half an inch apart. " Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Then Sasuke pressed their lips together. Naruto felt as if he was on fire and shyly kissed back. Sasuke moved his lips against Naruto's while one of his hands grabbed Naruto's hair and the other held his chin.

After a while, Sasuke pulled away, leaving Naruto flustered and out of breath. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. All he could do was sit there and blush. " Come on, I'll get you a wheelchair and take you to class." As Sasuke walked away, he stopped mid way and turned back. " Don't get up or your ankle will never heal." And placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek and went to get the wheel chair. Naruto had forgotten about his ankle and the pain do to Sasuke's kiss.

Sasuke then came back and sat Naruto on the wheel chair and took him to class. He had been gone for fifteen minutes and because his class respected him, they were calm when he came back. " Sorry it took so long class but Naruto hurt himself." " You are such a loser! I bet you made Professor Uchiha mad!" Sasuke saw the hurt on Naruto's face when Sakura called him a loser and thought it was the last straw. " Sakura! That's enough out of you. You have a Zero on your test and you're out of my class. I'm tired of your comments and negativity." "But" " No buts. You are to go to Tsunade and ask for a new Algebra teacher. Is that understood?" "Yes sir." Sakura then left with her things and went to the office. Naruto got the message at what principal Tsunade meant about Sasuke being strict.

Uhhh, yeah, this is my first time writting on here so I'm kinda brain dead on what to do...I guess I should ask you to review and what not, so go ahead and tell my what you think on my pathetic first try. -


	2. A ride home

**OK, so I'm happy I got reviews and tips and hopefully you all will like this chapter!**

**I own non of the naruto people but wished I did, so with out further ado, here's chapter two!! Hey that rhymed!!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter two**

As the rest of class went on Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the nurse's office. _'why did he, I mean why? It doesn't make any sense. He's good looking guy, well, man, he looks like he can get any girl or woman he wants but why me? This world doesn't make sense any more.' _

As Naruto was lost in his thoughts, Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off his little blonde. _' soon he'll get older and he'll be mine, but I can't wait that long. I have to make him mine soon, before it's too late. But I can't rush things, he'll get nervous if I do, plus, no one can find out about this. Especially Tsunade, she'll fire me.'_ Then the bell rang. All the kids ran out the class, except for Naruto who was trying to get all his things while still in a wheel chair. " Naruto, how are you going to get home?" Asked Sasuke while getting up to help the young blonde. " I'm not sure professor Uchiha, I guess I'll call my step dad Iruka." Sasuke was surprised to hear that Naruto had a step dad." Doesn't he work?" Naruto lifted his head and groaned in anger. " That's right, I forgot! My dad, has some big meeting he has to go to and wont get home till like six thirty! This is definitely not my day." An idea popped into Sasuke's head. " I can give you a ride if you'd like. You can trust me." Sasuke gave Naruto a smile that made the young blonde's heart skip a beat. '_is he serious! Oh my god definitely, yes! Of course!'_ " Alright, if it's no trouble. " None at all."

As Naruto's day went on, he couldn't keep his mind off a certain raven haired teacher of his. '_oh my god! Just five minutes until the bell rings and I get to be taken home by my teacher!….. For some reason that sounds nerdy.' _Naruto counted down the seconds until the bell rang, and as quickly as he could, wheeled his way to the parking lot. He looked around for a while until the busses left. Slowly, his smile faded and sighed until he heard some one clear their throat behind him. When he turned around, Sasuke was standing there looking at Naruto. " Missed me?" Naruto tried to look mad but couldn't help but smile with a light blush.

Sasuke walked towards him and placed a light kiss on the blonde's lips. " Come on, my car's close." Sasuke pushed Naruto's wheelchair to his car and stopped when they got there. Naruto's jaw once again dropped when he saw the raven's car. It was an all black eclipse, brand new. " I got it three days ago. I didn't like my other cars." Then Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried him to the passenger seat, then he went back to the building to put the wheel chair back.

When Sasuke came back to the car, he had a piece of paper in his hand**. **

" What's that?" asked the curious blonde. " They're directions to where you live." Naruto was surprised that his teacher knew his address. '_of course he knows it, he's a teacher!' _" umm, professor Uchiha, How come, well, you know, why did you do what you did in the nurse's office?" Naruto knew he sounded like such an idiot but he wanted to know. " Naruto, you can call me Sasuke out of school, I'm not that old remember, and as for your question. The reason is that I like you. You're not like most people and I want to get to know you better and I don't want you to be with anyone unless it's me." _' well that was straight forward! He sure isn't shy to admit things.' _" Oh" was all that Naruto could say. As they were driving Naruto had a lot to think about. Sasuke looked at him and knew he said too much, but he got it out there. " Look Naruto, I'm not gonna pressure you, I'll take things slow, I promise." Then, Sasuke held Naruto's hand. Naruto thought that Sasuke's hand was very cold but didn't care, he liked having his hand held.

When they arrived at Naruto's house, Sasuke went to the passenger side and carried the blonde out. " Wait, the house key is in the second pot behind the plant, can you get it?" Sasuke found it and opened the door. He carried Naruto in and put him on the couch. " Do you want anything?" Naruto nodded his head and smiled.

" Then I guess I should leave." Sasuke began to walk away. " Wait! I- umm was w-wondering if y-you could umm well umm…couldigetagoodbiekiss!?" Naruto rushed the last line making it hard to understand him, but Sasuke understood. Naruto sat on the couch beat red after saying it. Sasuke turned around and slowly bent down beside the blonde and whispered in his ear. " say it slowly next time." The raven's sultry voice danced inside Naruto's ear.

Sasuke pulled the blonde by the shoulder and mashed their lips together. He moved his lips against each others and nipped at Naruto's bottom one. The blonde gasped as Sasuke's tongue swiped his bottom lip. That was when Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Naruto's mouth and search the inside of it. Naruto moaned at the feeling and moved his hand up so he was grabbing the back of Sasuke's hair. Sasuke had to pull back because he couldn't risk getting too into the kiss. " Sorry, got to go, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Then the raven left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Omg!! I made a chapter two!! Ahh!! I'm so happy I got reviews!! Thanks a bunch!! Oh, I'll be putting up a chapter a day probably if I can. I'm kinda in my SOLs right now so yeah! Tell me what you think of this chappie ok and help me out on things you see wrong or w/e!! Later!! -**


	3. an old friend

**I own non of the Naruto characters therefore I write fan fiction. **

**Any who, I just put chapter two up a few hours ago, but thought this chapter was too short so I decided to post it now! Well, enjoy!! And now, drum roll please!! drum rolls by …O…k? Chapter three!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter three**

Naruto was laying on the couch when Iruka, his step dad, walked in. " So how was your first day Naruto? Did you have fun? Make any new friends?" Iruka was proud to be Naruto's new dad because he knew Naruto had gone through so much as a child and wanted to give him a new life and a home.

" Well, things could have gone better, but it was okay." Naruto told Iruka about missing the bus and school but left out the make out session with his algebra teacher. " So did the nurse say anything about when it'll heal?" Naruto told him that the "nurse" said he should be back on his feet by the next day and that it might hurt from time to time.

Naruto and Iruka were in the middle of dinner when the doorbell rang.

" Now who could that be?" Iruka got up to go answer it leaving Naruto to ponder on who it could be. Naruto thought he heard another man's voice when Iruka walked into the kitchen with a blush. " Who is it?" Asked Naruto. " Um, Naruto, I want you to meet someone. You see, I've known this person for a while and you might not remember him because you were about six and only saw him once, but he's going to be living with us."

Naruto was trying to think as far back as he could, but couldn't remember the man. " Iruka, why don't you just tell him the truth, he's old enough to now. He's how old, fifteen?" The person that walked into the kitchen was a bit tall and had white hair like an old man, but didn't look old, from what Naruto could see that wasn't covered. Then, the man took off his mask and Naruto saw that he had one brown eye and one that appeared almost red. " Hey Naruto, it's me, Kakashi remember? I baby sat you one time when your daddy here went to work." That was when all thoughts raced back into Naruto's head and he remembered seeing a boy that looked to be about thirteen with raven hair and onyx eyes looking at him from a distance as he played in the park and kakashi read a book.

" So, do you remember now? And about the truth thing that Iruka has to tell is that him and I are lovers. You know what that means right? Ok good, so what's for dinner?" Iruka couldn't believe what Kakashi had blurted out. " Kakashi!" Iruka was beat red at his lover's comment. " Dad it's ok. I don't care, Kakashi is an awesome guy anyway. And I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy and not make a lot of noise while you're doing the do." " Naruto!!" " I'm just playing, but really, I don't care who you like or love. Now, can we eat? I'm starving."

As the night went on, Naruto found out that Iruka and Kakashi knew each other since they were in middle school and have always kept in touch. After a while of talking, Naruto went up to his room to do his homework and was waiting for tomorrow to come. As he did his algebra homework, he discovered that he had no idea on how to solve the problems on the paper and wanted to go ask Iruka, but knew him and Kakashi were "catching up" on lost time, so he decided to ask Sasuke in the morning the next day and drifted off to sleep.

On the other side of town, a certain raven haired teacher was grading papers and found Naruto's paper. It turned out that the blonde had no idea on how to solve the problems he was given. When Sasuke turned the paper over, he found out that Naruto had drawn a portrait of a girl crying and holding a rose. " wow, he 's a good artist. But why draw this. It's such a depressing picture but it looks so real." Sasuke wanted to understand Naruto better and get in his head so they could get closer, but he knew the young blonde had a strong wall around him that hid his true identity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there you have it, chapter three!! How was it? Good bad ok? Wonder what's gonna happen when Naruto goes back to school…..Ok, those who review my story, I need to know if you want me to post this one shot I wrote a while ago. It's funny and smexy and sasunaru, so tell me if you think I should ok!! I might just put it up for the hell of it! Well, until next time!! Laterzzzz!! **


	4. fear and comfort

**I do not own Naruto nor any other in the series, but if I did, thin of the possibilities!! Any way, I thought the last chapter was kinda short so I put my brain to work and wrote the longest one I've ever made, so enjoy!!**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter four**

"Wake up Naruto! It's morning already and you have twenty minutes to get ready." Naruto woke up very groggily. He limped his way to the bathroom and discovered it was in use. " Hurry up in there! I gotta go to school!" Naruto knew it was Kakashi because he remembered that he used a lot of hot water. " don't worry Naruto. I'll drive you to school seeing that you wouldn't be able to stand for a long time." Naruto was just fine with that. " Fine, but hurry up or you'll waste all the hot water." As Naruto turned around Kakashi came out of the bathroom followed by a curtain of steam right behind him. Then, Naruto ran into the bathroom. " Oh my god! It's like a sauna in here! How do you live!?" As Naruto took a shower, he thought he was going to melt. After it he changed into his uniform, put on eyeliner and put his ear rings on. Kakashi was outside waiting for him in the car and took the blonde to school.

As Naruto raced in to find his class, he ran into a boy. " Sorry." He said. As he looked at the boy. He noticed the boy had burned marks around his eyes and knew it wasn't eyeliner from experience and his hair was extremely red. " Sorry, I'm Naruto, I just came here yesterday and I don't know my way around." When the red head looked at Naruto he saw that the blonde had three whisker like scars on each cheek and had empty blue eyes. " I am Gaara And I'm sorry. I didn't look where I was going." As both boys looked at each other they knew the other had gone through abuse. " From the looks of it, you went through abuse like me from the scars on your face." Gaara could easily tell the scars of abuse and accidents. " Well, I can tell you went through it too from those burn marks on your face." Naruto and Gaara could tell they had a lot in common, but couldn't stand and talk about it since the bell was about to ring. They could read each others thoughts and ran off in different directions and said a goodbye to one another mentally.

Naruto ran into the class room right before the bell rang. " Just in time Naruto." The blonde turned around to see his teacher behind him with the attendance role in his hands. All Naruto could do was smile like an idiot. " I kind of got distracted, sorry professor Uchiha. It wont happen again." Naruto walked to the side of Sasuke's desk where he was told to sit and put his bag down since he didn't see a spare desk. He also noticed the pink haired girl wasn't there. When the bell that signaled that school had started rang, everyone took out their algebra book in perfect unison which made Naruto a bit nervous. " Alright, turn to page 180 and do problems two through thirty-two." Everyone was busy except for Naruto who knew nothing of what to do. When Sasuke walked over to the desk, Naruto was about to open his mouth when he noticed that everyone was signaling him not to.

" You don't have a book yet do you Naruto." Naruto could do nothing but nod. Then, Sasuke took out Naruto's worksheet from the other day and put it in front of him. Naruto gulped and thought he was about to be yelled at when Sasuke told him to follow him. Everyone's eyes were on the blonde thinking about what might happen to him.

When Sasuke closed the door behind him, he sighed. " I'm sorry! I don't know how to do these problems! I haven't learned yet! Please don't fail me already!" Naruto was on his knees about to break down and cry, when he heard Sasuke give a small laugh. Naruto looked up with watery eyes to see a smiling Uchiha. The raven bent down on one knee so he was at level with the blonde.

Don't cry." Said Sasuke while wiping off the tears on Naruto's face. " I brought you out here to talk to you so we wouldn't disturb them from their assignment. And

I wanted to tell you that if you could stay after school I could teach you what you missed." Naruto gave a small relieved smile and sighed. " And Naruto. I also wanted to ask you about this picture you drew on the back of this paper." Naruto remained quiet for a moment. " That's my sister. She umm, was sent away to "recuperate" after the incident. I haven't seen her in a while and that's how I remember her. She was always sad, but she smiled for me to make me feel better. She always took care of me and made sure nothing happened to me." tears began to roll down Naruto's face just remembering. " Don't cry." Said Sasuke and hugged Naruto. He held the young blonde until the tears stopped. " We had the same dad, but different moms. Her mom passed away after she gave birth to my sister. Her mom's name was Reta Lunary. Her mom lived long enough to name her and gave her the name, Chezario Lunary."**(1)** Sasuke then got a flash back. He remembered reading about a girl named Chezario killing her parents to protect her and her brother from them. She was mentally scarred and sent away to an asylum to calm her while her brother was sent to an orphanage. " I'm sorry." Was all that Sasuke could say. He now knew how much pain the young blonde had gone through and at what age.

" We should go in. And I might be able to stay after school. I can call Kakashi to come pick me up. He has an off day today." Sasuke paused for a bit.

" Kakashi? How do you know him?" Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke. "Oh, well, when I was little my step dad asked him to take care of me since they had known each other since they were little. And now, well, he's living with me and my step dad because they're lovers. How do you know him professor Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at Naruto for a bit and said. " He was a friend of my family." That was when the image of the older boy came into Naruto's head. " You were the boy that I saw at the park when Kakashi was looking after me!!" Naruto's eyes grew and a big smile went across his face. " I remember you reminded me of someone! I remember seeing you outside that day when I was running and I fell, you helped me up and took me to Kakashi because he didn't notice! I was like six and you were about thirteen!" That was when Sasuke also started to remember. He had met Naruto before when he was just a little boy. He remembered seeing the fallen boy on the side walk crying silently so he walked over to him.

Flashback

_A thirteen year old Sasuke was up in a tree listening to his CD player when it randomly fell off his lap. It made him look down and also made him see a boy fall on the ground while trying to catch a butterfly. 'what an idiot' he thought to himself, but noticed the boy couldn't get up so he decided to go help the kid. " Are you ok kid?" Sasuke looked down to see the teary face of a little boy with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. The boy had three scars on each cheek and was looking up at Sasuke. The young Uchiha felt his heart race just by looking at the young boy. " I hurt my leg." The little boy's voice was so pure Sasuke thought he was in front an angel. Sasuke looked around a bit and noticed Kakashi busy reading his book, so he picked Naruto up like a bride and carried him to Kakashi. He cleared his throat so Kakashi would notice he was there. " oh, hey Sasuke." Sasuke just glared at the irresponsible adult . " What happened to Naruto?" " If you must know, he fell and from the looks of it hurt himself . You should get your nose out of those books for a while and be responsible." Then, Kakashi closed his book and told Sasuke to hold Naruto for a bit while he went inside to get the first aid kit. " You'll be ok." Said Sasuke and placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead._

End flashback

" So you were the little boy I picked up." Sasuke took a good look at Naruto and saw the little boy again, only older. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a kiss. He should have been thankful that the school had no cameras and that his class was in a small hall on its own and no one was around to see their passionate kiss. Sasuke once again asked for access in Naruto's mouth but the blonde pulled away. " Sorry, but were in the middle of school 'professor'" Naruto said professor very slyly and walked into the room and Sasuke followed.

Naruto tried his hardest to get the problems but couldn't get the hang of them. That was when Sasuke saw and moved behind him to give him a quick example. He held the blonde's hand so he could guide it to the certain numbers that needed to be changed. Naruto got it, but only a piece of it, so he decided to wait till after school, and that was when thoughts rushed into his head '_after school, alone, with my teacher who likes me a lot. In an empty hall.'_ Then the bell rang and once again, everyone ran out. Naruto as usual was last. "don't forget to come here after school." Said Sasuke in a very husky voice.

The rest of Naruto's day went on the same until he got to lunch. All he got from there was a small sandwich because he didn't like the food there very much. When he got out of the line, he saw a familiar head of hair. It was Gaara, he was sitting by himself on the corner of a table, so Naruto decided to walk over.

" Hey, mind if I sit ?" Gaara looked up at Naruto and nodded his head no, so Naruto sat sown. " So, have you been going to this school since it started?" Naruto smiled innocently. "No, I've been going here for only a week." They remained quiet until Naruto spoke up in a soft low tone. " So, what's your story?" Gaara knew what Naruto meant about story. He smirked and began. " I wasn't born in a good family. I had an older sister and brother, my parents loved them. I wasn't supposed to be born. I was an accident by my parents since they didn't have very much money, and because of me, they had no money left. They always hit me and called me a stupid child. My brother and sister wanted them to stop hitting me since I was so small, but couldn't do anything about it since they didn't want to be hit. They burned me and cut me, they also threw me against the walls and broke some bones, but one day, they were out driving drunk and killed themselves in a car accident. Ever since then, I've lived with my siblings." Naruto found it hard to swallow Gaara's child hood. " And what is your story. "Naruto almost didn't hear him, and went ahead with his own since he felt like he could open up to this boy.

" When I was born, my mom didn't want me and my dad just didn't care. I had an older sister that had a different mom. Her mom died when she was born. My mom used to try to beat me when she was drunk, but my sister always protected me by tacking the hits while she held me. One time, my parents were drunk, I was only four and my sister thirteen, they came into our room with a knife in their hands and pulled us both out of bed and slammed us against the wall. My dad shoved the knife into my sister's stomach while my mom made these scars on my face. He through her against the other wall with the knife still in her stomach and they both came towards me. From the corner of my eye, I saw my sister get up and pull the knife out. Slowly, she walked towards my mom and since they were almost the same height, she slit her throat. Then, my sister walked towards me and told me to run. She said run until I couldn't go any further and that's what I did. She yelled at me to go .The last thing I saw her do was charge at dad. When I got out, I heard a gun shot. I knew what had happened but I didn't stop. My feet hurt so much, I found out I had been running for hours. I fell to the ground until a police man found me. In the car he got a call, and minutes later, we were at my house. I saw the ambulance put in two bodies that were in bags. I knew one of them was mom, I wasn't sure about the other one."

Naruto took in a breath and continued. " When the doors to the ambulance van were closed, I ran out of the car and into the house. The adults were trying to hold me back, but I managed to slip in. I ran in and went up the stairs to my room. Then, I saw three men around my sister. When they tried to touch her, she would yell at them and tell them not to. She was covered in blood and her eyes were empty and dead, but she was alive. I saw that the blood was not just our parent's, it was hers too. They had to hit her with a tranquilizer to calm her. They saw that I was part of it too and they took us to the hospital. She used to yell in there, not because of her injuries, but because she said that mom and dad were watching her in the corners. She used to say she saw them so they sent her to an asylum and me to an orphanage. I have a step dad now, but I still wish I could see my sister."

Gaara couldn't believe what Naruto went through. He was speechless. " Hey, why do you have the word love in Japanese writing on your forehead?" Gaara almost forgot. " Oh, my mother wrote it on there when I asked her what love meant. It's a permanent scar now, only it's red." They were both trying to see how the other must have felt during their time of abuse. Then, the bell rang. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Gaara, I have to go to class." " Yeah, me too."

The boys headed to class, but didn't see the two teachers that were watching them from separate directions. "I guess you have a new friend don't you Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki. Looks like he went through hard times like you did." The figure then went back to teach his class. On the other side of the cafeteria, the other teacher was thinking the same thing, only it was Naruto that had a new friend.

Naruto's day went on as normal and then, the end of the school day came. The bell sounded and all the students rushed to catch their buses. Naruto was slowly walking to his algebra class after getting his things from his locker. Every step he took made him nervous, but he wasn't sure why. '_why shouldn't I be nervous? I'm about to be in a class alone with my teacher!'_

Naruto finally reached the class room and saw that all the buses were gone and most of the teachers were leaving. Only about twelve cars were left and those teachers were on the other side of the building. He was alone on the school's left wing with his teacher, Sasuke Uchiha. Slowly, he lifted his hand to knock. He heard papers being moved inside until he heard them stop. Footsteps were coming towards the door and then it opened. There he was, Sasuke Uchiha, elegant as ever waiting for Naruto to enter his chamber. ('_chamber?! I think you're being too creative in your writing.)_ Slowly, Naruto went inside and Sasuke closed the door behind him. " So, what kinds of things are you going to teach me that I missed?" To Sasuke, the way Naruto said those things made it sound sexual.

"Well, we'll start off by seeing what you do know. I've put up some problems that I want you to do. They go from simple to complicated, so do what you can." Naruto grabbed the dry erase marker and looked at the problems. As his eyes moved from problem to problem, he slowly sank down to the floor. " Uhh, I, well, I don't know how to do any of these. Heh heh." Naruto gave a nervous smile until Sasuke stepped beside him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand once again and guided him through the problems. Little by little he started to get it. Then a great roar of thunder sounded outside. It was pouring rain. As a great flash went across the sky, Naruto screamed and fell to the floor cringing in fear. Sasuke rushed to him and Naruto put his arms around the raven. " I-I don't like thunder storms!" Naruto began to cry and Sasuke could do nothing but embrace him. " Shh, don't cry, it'll go away soon." As the rain came down harder, Tsunade's voice went through the intercom " Attention teachers and students that are still in the building, please step away from windows and find a place for shelter, do not step out of the building. We will be here for a while. Students who are still here, I have contacted your parents and told them you are fine and still here, please remain calm." Naruto huddled in Sasuke's arms and tried to stay calm.

Sasuke saw how badly Naruto was shaking and carried him to a corner of the room and sat the blonde on his lap and held him. Sasuke thought of an idea on how to get Naruto's mind out of the storm and get him calm. He lifted Naruto's head up and slowly inched their lips to one another. When their mouths met, thunder shook the building and Sasuke fell on top of Naruto with their lips still connected. Sasuke moved his lips on Naruto's and the blonde began to do the same. Bit by bit, Naruto's mind drifted away from the fear of the storm and only thought of Sasuke.

As Sasuke's tongue ran across Naruto's bottom lip, his hands were slowly mapping Naruto's small frame. The young blonde opened his mouth more to allow Sasuke entrance in his mouth. Sasuke's hands grabbed each of Naruto's wrists and slowly brought them up to the blonde's head while on the floor. The raven slowly kissed his way across Naruto's cheek and latched on to his neck. Almost like a vampire, Sasuke began to suck and nip Naruto's neck making the young boy moan in pleasure. Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's wrists with one hand ,since they were so small, to use the other to undo the buttons on the blonde's shirt.

As Sasuke's icy fingers undid the buttons, Naruto was flustered and out of breath. He was really liking what Sasuke was doing and made him forget his fears. When the buttons were undone, Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's chest and with his free hand, traced a strange mark that made a swirl that went to Naruto's naval. Naruto had never felt that way before and couldn't help but moan and groan. Sasuke's thumb traced the soft skin of Naruto's pants line and knew he had to stop. He knew he had to wait, at least a bit longer. He couldn't move too quickly on the young boy, he had to wait until Naruto was of age, so he decided to go back to just kissing. Sasuke knew he had gone far with Naruto, but had to wait to go all the way.

That was when Tsunade's voice came on again. " Thank you teachers and students. The storm has finally cleared and I hope you are all alright. That is all." Sasuke let go of the blonde's wrists and passed one hand over his hair. And got off of the young blonde. Naruto also got up, he was out of breath, his hair was wilder and he was completely flustered. " I- I think Kakashi is here, so I better go. Thanks for the lesson, umm, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and buttoned his shirt and went to get his things. "I'll go with you to see Kakashi. I haven't seen him in a while." Then, they both went to the student pick up and drop off parking lot.

On their way there, Naruto saw Gaara with a teacher. " Hey Gaara! Over here!" Naruto waved and Gaara saw him. They walked towards each other and said hi to one another. Just like Naruto, Gaara looked to be blushing a bit with his teacher behind him. " Gaara, this my algebra teacher, professor Uchiha." " This is my history teacher, professor Hyuga." Both students and teachers looked at one another. " So what were you after school for Gaara? I was here to learn the things I missed." " I was here to learn about the Greeks because I wasn't here for that lesson." As Naruto and Gaara continued their conversation, the two teachers were glaring at one another. " Boys, can you excuse us for a bit." The two teachers walked away a good distance on witch the boys wouldn't be able to hear.

"So Sasuke, I'm guessing by the tint of pink on your student's face you weren't just teaching him algebra." " And from the look of your student Neji, you weren't teaching him just about the Greeks either." Both teachers were trying to read one another. "So, I wont tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about me." Both men made an agreement an swore to not tell anyone. When they came back, Naruto and Gaara were discussing about if their hair was too bright. " I guess I should go. See ya tomorrow Gaara." Then they left.

Kakashi was waiting outside when Naruto arrived. " Hey Naruto. That was one bad storm. Iruka is waiting at home with dinner, boy was he having a melt down, but you're ok." When Kakashi noticed who was behind Naruto he dropped his sucker. " Sasuke? You're Naruto's algebra teacher? Well, I never would have guessed. You sure have gotten tall since I last saw you. How are things so far? Never mind, we'll have to catch up another time, Iruka said if I wasn't home with Naruto in twenty minutes he'd murder me." Naruto got in the car and left with Kakashi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG!! I'm so proud of myself!! Look at all this writing! My brain is fried after all this!! Well, I hope it was worth it cuz I'm praying you guys liked this chapter. I put blood sweat and tears into making this!….well…..that sounds kinda gross. Anyway, review and tell my what you think!! I'll give you an internet donut if you say it was awesome! **

**(1) Chezario Lunary is a character I made up a while ago and is a big part in this story in later chapters. **


	5. a little privacy!

**Hi hi!! Well, thanks for reading and reviewing my story yo!! I don't own any of the Naruto characters bit wished I did! Oh, I could think of a million things they could do if I owned them, anyway, sadly I don't, but here's chapter five!!**



**Chapter Five**

When Kakashi parked in the drive way, Iruka ran out of the house to hug Naruto. " Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're alright! You're not hurt or anything are you?!" Iruka looked ready to have a heart attack. " I'm ok dad. Professor Uchiha made sure I wasn't near any windows." Naruto was calmly smiling up at Iruka. " Uchiha? As in Sasuke Uchiha? He's your teacher?" Iruka was surprised that the young boy he remembered skipped school every chance he got was a teacher.

" I was surprised too when I saw him. Although, even when he skipped school he always caught up with what he was learning. Don't forget Iruka, he finished high school early." Iruka thought of it for a while. " You're right. He probably moved out to go to college here away from his parents. They did always tell him to start his own life. But wasn't he also-" Iruka stopped mid way of his comment and looked at Naruto. " Let's go eat dinner. I'm starving." Kakashi filled in for Iruka's silence.

As they were eating dinner, Iruka started up a conversation. " So Naruto, how are your teachers?" Iruka wanted to find out something and knew Kakashi was thinking the same thing. " They're nice. They help me out since I'm new and all." Then the moment Iruka was waiting for came. " So, Kakashi told me Sasuke Uchiha is your algebra teacher. You might not remember but you met him once. So what's he like? Do you like him?" Naruto nearly choked on his ramen when Iruka asked if he liked his algebra teacher. "Like?! W-what do you mean?! I mean I umm sure I like him, as a teacher of course, but how could you say that I like him!? I-uh, well would you look at the time! I gotta go do my, uh, homework! Yeah. My homework, well see ya dad, Kakashi!"

Naruto took off like he was on fire and locked the door to his room. " So, did you get your answer Iruka." Kakashi leaned over to see if Iruka was happy or mad and saw an evil grin on his lover's face. " Yup, I got it crystal clear. Hey Kakashi, do you know Sasuke's number?" Kakashi wasn't sure what Iruka was thinking of in that head of his, but had no choice but to go along with his lover's plan. " Yeah, why?" " you'll see soon enough Kakashi. Then they continued their peaceful dinner.

Upstairs, Naruto was red in the face. _'oh my god!! What kind of question was that. Do I LIKE HIM? Come on, pull yourself together Naruto, maybe the way you thought they said if you liked him was I a friendly way….but what if it wasn't!!'_

Instead of worrying about it, Naruto decided to forget about it and concentrate on his homework. He was actually able to do it while understanding it! That was a first. Naruto usually just copied the answers or wrote random things on the paper. _'that is so not true! I do my work…occasionally.' _

The following day Naruto woke up at seven. " Oh shit! I'm late!" He ran down stairs to see a calm Iruka and Kakashi having breakfast. " Why didn't anyone wake me up?! I'm late for school!" Naruto was looking around the kitchen for his bag in his pajamas until Iruka sighed. " Naruto, calm down. You don't have school today remember? It's Saturday." Naruto stood motionless for a while and sat down looking like an idiot. " I knew that." Iruka shook his head and looked up. " Listen Naruto, Kakashi and I have to go to a meeting today, but we need you to go to the store and get some groceries, so we're getting someone to come pick you up and take you there and bring you back since you can't drive yet and don't know where the store is. We can't take you because we're leaving already, so take care." Naruto heard the door close behind him and continued to eat breakfast. About two hours later, he decided to go upstairs and take his shower. While in there, a car went into the drive way and it was a black Mercedes, brand new. The person stepped out and went to the door and rung the doorbell. Since Naruto was upstairs tacking his shower, he didn't hear it. The person waited for a bit but there was no answer. The stranger then decided to use the spare key in the second pot and opened the door.

Naruto heard the door open that time, but thought it was just his imagination. The figure walked upstairs to where he heard the water running then singing.

"_No time for goodbye," she said,_

_As she faded away,_

"_It's hard to imagine but one day _

_You'll end up like me"_

_Then she said_

"_If you wanna get out alive,_

_Oh, run for your life,_

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Oh, run for your life."_

Very silently, the person opened the door to the bathroom. He put the toilet lid down and waited. After a few minutes, Naruto finished singing and turned off the water and reached out to get the towel, but he remembered he didn't bring one, so he poked his head out of the shower and his face turned completely red. " W-what are you doing in my bathroom!!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Iruka and Kakashi wanted me to take you to the store since I'm familiar with the place."

Naruto remained quiet for a bit, " That still doesn't give you the right to come in uninvited and especially come into the bathroom while it's in use. So if you wouldn't mind stepping out, I would like to be in here alone while to change. And while you're out there, would you mind getting me two towels so I can dry off?" Naruto glared at Sasuke while still behind the shower curtain. The raven then left and went to the closet in the corner to get two towels. "Why do you need two towels?" Sasuke wasn't sure. " Because I use one to dry off and the other for my hair, so excuse me." Naruto closed the door and put a towel around himself and one on his head and ran to his room passing Sasuke and locked his door. " How long are you going to take?" Asked the raven. " Not sure, I have to find clean clothes to wear."

About twenty minutes passed and finally the door to Naruto's room opened. "About time, you take for ever to-" Sasuke stopped mid sentence as he looked at Naruto up and down.

The young blonde had loose black cargo pants with an orange line on each side low on his hips with chains on the sides and a tight black shirt that showed off his small frame and a stretch of skin from the bottom of his naval to were his pants rode. He had a couple of black bracelets on one hand and a wrist studded wrist band on the other. His eyes appeared brighter due to the eyeliner he had on. His lips were shinning due to the lip gloss that Sasuke noticed was strawberry flavored from the fragrance and , Naruto's shoes were of course black. " Ok, lets go." Sasuke's jaw was still on the floor when Naruto passed by him. " Do you always dress like that?" Sasuke just had to know if Naruto had dressed up for him or if it was his normal look. " Oh this? I always look like this. I'm a bit gothic, and my dad hates it, but he lets me dress the way I want. Although, I do get a lot of stares from gay guys and a lot of girls. It's weird, at my old school at least twelve guys and very many girls stalked me, but I got used to it." Naruto smiled and headed out. '_well no one better look at you or try to stalk you while I'm there' _

Naruto was waiting outside when Sasuke closed the door behind him. " I'm guessing this is another one of your cars. Just how many do you own?" Naruto was amazed at how expensive Sasuke's cars looked. " I have about eight cars at home." Naruto just kept quiet. " So what store are we going to?" Sasuke just smiled and got in.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know it was kinda short but I tried! My brain is still a bit shaken up from the last chapter since it was so long! I mean come on! I don't even write school reports that were ever that long! Oh well, tell me what you think of this one okay! Oh, the song was by three days grace if you didn't know! I've seen them live and they are one of my fav. Bands! Laterzzzz!! **


	6. getting closer

**Hello world!! I don't own Naruto nor blah blah blah, you know the rest. Anyway, Here's chapter six!! Yay!! **



**Chapter six**

Sasuke was aggravated that an accident had happened ahead. He had been in the same place for the last five minutes without moving his car an inch. Some one with a mega phone kept saying that the road would be clear in a few minutes. 

"Damn! Did they have to crash in the middle of both roads?!" Naruto saw that the longer they waited, the more annoyed Sasuke got. That was when he got an idea. He slowly reached over and unclipped his seat belt. Then, like a cat, smoothly sat on Sasuke's lap and looked up like an innocent angel. Sasuke just looked at Naruto confused. " W-what are you doing?" "Returning the favor." Then Naruto reached up and captured Sasuke's lips.

The blonde experimentally moved his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke got the hint and started to do the same. Lucky for them, the glass on Sasuke's car was dark and no one would be able to look inside unless they put their face on it. As Naruto reached up to put his arms around Sasuke's neck, the raven ran his hands up and down Naruto's body. As their kiss got more passionate, Sasuke couldn't help himself and thrusted his hips upward. Naruto gave a moan that made Sasuke almost loose control. Then, the person with the mega phone yelled that traffic was back to normal. Naruto got off of Sasuke's lap and back to his seat and they continued their drive to the market.

"Ok, the first thing we need are fruit." Naruto grabbed a basket and began looking for the things that were on the list with Sasuke behind him. "All that's left is whip cream, strawberries, syrup, and ice cream." Thoughts rushed through Sasuke's head at the thought of what he could do with the items Naruto mentioned. When they got the needed materials, they paid for them and went back to Naruto's house. 

Inside, the blonde was putting the groceries away when he noticed the ice cream he got was his favorite. " Hey Sasuke, you want some ice cream?" Naruto began to fill his cone up with the ice cream. " No thanks. I'm off the sweets for a while." Naruto just shook his shoulders and went to the living room and sat on the couch. That was when he noticed Sasuke just standing like a statue. " You can sit down if you want." 

Sasuke moved and sat down beside the blonde watching TV. Sasuke couldn't help but look at Naruto eat his ice cream as a few drops of it dripped down his chin. Sasuke couldn't help himself and leaned towards the blonde and licked the ice cream off the blonde and kissed him. Naruto was motionless then moved to kiss Sasuke back. The raven, while still kissing Naruto, grabbed the ice cream and put it in a near by cup. Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted so he opened his mouth wider. Sasuke began to explore the inside of the blonde's mouth once again, then he slowly pulled away from Naruto's lips. 

He slowly removed Naruto's shirt while he unbuttoned his own. Sasuke then laid Naruto on the couch and climbed on top of him. The blonde wasn't sure why, but his instincts told him to open his legs so Sasuke could get in the middle. 

When Sasuke's weight pushed Naruto into the couch, the blonde arched his back at the feeling and couldn't help but moan. Sasuke began to kiss his way down Naruto's body, but went back up when he reached the blonde's naval. As their lips reconnected, Sasuke grinded against the blonde making him moan and arch his back. When he did it again, Naruto grinded back and made Sasuke groan in ecstasy. As their bodies moved against each other, Sasuke became hard along with Naruto. As Naruto panted and moaned, Sasuke couldn't help but make his thrusts harder an d faster to try and make more sounds come out of his little blonde. 

Sasuke picked Naruto up and shoved him against the wall. Naruto's legs were wrapped around Sasuke's waist which was good for the raven because he could grind into the blonde more easily. Sasuke's thrusts were becoming harder and faster which made him shove Naruto against the wall even more. When he heard Naruto gasp, he knew what he did, and he wanted it to happen to him too. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke rode out his orgasm. He then put Naruto down so they could both catch their breaths. " Umm, I, uh, did we. Do you need to wash your clothes?" Naruto couldn't think of anything else to say. " Yeah, do you have a spare towel or something?" As Sasuke took his clothes off in the bathroom, Naruto was in his room changing. _oh god. Did he, did we. We did. Oh my god. Ok stay calm Naruto. Just because you and him had a…a moment, that doesn't mean that I should treat him differently, right? I'll just act as usual.' _When Naruto changed, he saw a little fox in the corner of his bed and some memories came back to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Happy birthday Naruto!" I managed to buy you this, but you have to promise not to tell mommy or daddy about it ok?" A three year old Naruto was looking up at his older sister. " ok, I pwomise." She smiled at him with the smile of an angel as tears ran down her porcelain face. " His name is Kyuubi and he'll always be there for you when I'm not so take good care of him. When you feel sad or scared, you can talk to him and think it's me alright. I'll always be with you." The girl then ran down stairs to make dinner for everyone._

_**End f.b**_

Naruto held back the tears that were ready to come out and left his room. Sasuke was in the laundry room putting his clothes in the washer when Naruto saw him, so he went to sit on the couch. The washing machine door closed and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke in front of him with only a towel on. Naruto could admit it, the man was like a god. Smooth porcelain skin, tall lean and muscular, onyx eyes that someone could drown in and blackish hair that seemed almost blue under the perfect amount of light. " You know, you're too perfect to be human." Naruto was having doubts that Sasuke was a real person. The raven then sat down beside the blonde and put his arm around the young boy's waist. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second when he felt a pair of lips on his. Sasuke gave the blonde a petal soft kiss before backing away. " Sorry, couldn't resist." Naruto just smiled and wanted to ask Sasuke for a huge favor. " Is there something on your mind that bugs you?" Sasuke could now read all of Naruto's expressions. " Well," Naruto blushed a bit. "I'm still a bit shocked that we did that." Sasuke smirked, but knew that there was something else on Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, what else is wrong? I know you want to tell me something. Please, tell me." Sasuke looked down at the boy and waited. Naruto bit the side of his bottom lip and looked up at the raven. He slowly sat up and sighed.

"Sasuke, You know about my sister right?" The raven nodded. "It's been ten years since I've last seen her. I have a small clue to where she is." Sasuke was a bit lost as to where Naruto was going with this. He looked at the small blonde and noticed that Naruto had a serious look o his face. " I want to find her, but I'll need your help."



**Cliffy!! Ok, my life so far sucks cuz I've been so busy with band and SOLs, I'm beginning to go insane!! You know what that's like right? Any who, enough about my life, I hope you enjoyed this chappie cuz it had a kind of lime thing going on. And don't worry, later on they will have their "moment", but not now. Ok, tell me what you think and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!! Oh, I'll have a one-shot up soon too!! Laterzzzz!! Remember, Donuts are the way of life and penguins will rule 4 evahh!!**


	7. goodbye for now

**Bonjour!! C'est moi!! Et cela chapitre sept!! Lol, Yeah I know French!! I'm in French 2, anyway, don't own Naruto nor any of the characters from the show nor the music, anyway, read! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter seven**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch when Iruka and Kakashi arrived. It had only been two hours since they had their little session. Thank god Sasuke's clothes dried quickly. " Thanks a lot Sasuke for tacking Naruto to buy the groceries. We appreciate it." Iruka looked at Naruto on the other side of the couch looking very serious.

" Naruto? What's the matter?" Iruka had no idea on what his son was thinking of doing. " Dad, Kakashi, I'm very grateful of you for tacking care of me and saving me from being alone. But there is something I must do." Naruto got up from the couch and walked to stand in front of Iruka. He took in a deep breath and sighed. " I have to go back. I have to get her out of there. She saved me, now, I have to save her. They called me today to ask me for permission to do something."

Iruka had no idea on what Naruto was talking about, then it struck him. "Since I'm her only relative, they wanted to ask for permission to put her down. Like she was an animal or some piece of meat! They don't know how to take care of her so they just drug her to calm her, but that's not what she needs to get better! I know what she needs and have to got there to save her."

Iruka looked at his son. " How are you going to get there Naruto? Do you even know where "there" is?" The question surprised Naruto. He thought Iruka was going to yell at him or tell him there was no way he was going to allow him to go. " I'm going with Sasuke and I have abit of information on which asylum they have her in."

Naruto wasn't sure how Iruka would react to that answer, until he saw him give a weak smile. " Well, I was right. Kakashi, you owe me. I won the bet." Naruto and Sasuke were baffled. " What bet?" As always, Naruto was curious. " I bet Kakashi you and Sasuke might end up together because I remember when he kissed your forehead when you were little. I didn't know he was living here and I guess it was destiny that made you two meet up again."

Iruka's voice was beginning to crack. " I knew you always wanted to see your sister, Naruto, but I was scared that if you saw her again, you might be so hurt if she wasn't with you and you might hate me. I'm so sorry Naruto!" That was when Iruka began to break down into tears.

Kakashi went by his side and calmed him. " I'm al right. I knew this day would come. Naruto, if you go you must promise me something." Naruto looked at Iruka. " You must promise to come and see me because I am still your guardian." Iruka smiled and Naruto also began to cry and latched his arms around Iruka. " I will. I promise I will always visit no matter what." Naruto let go and then him and Sasuke went to his room.

" I'm guessing we're leaving today?" Naruto looked back and nodded his head yes.

When he was in his room, He looked under his bed and found his book bag. " You should go home and pack. We might be there a while." Sasuke just sat on the bed. " We'll go to my place after you pack." Naruto just continued to get his things. Then, Sasuke noticed the little orange fox and went to get it, but Naruto had beaten him to it. " What's with the fox?" Asked the raven. " It was a gift from my sister when I turned three. Two years before my parents tried to kill me and her." Sasuke remembered hearing Naruto talk about his past with the red headed boy.

"So you've kept it. That's a good way to remember some one." Naruto looked at Sasuke, and for a minute noticed he appeared upset, but then he was himself again. Naruto continued to pack for a few more minutes.

"Are you sure you have everything you need Naruto?! Are you sure you have what you need?" Iruka was trying his hardest not to break down into tears. " I've got everything dad, thanks. Besides, I promised I'd come back. This is only goodbye for now." Naruto hugged Iruka and gave a brief hug to Kakashi.

"Take care you two and Sasuke," The raven looked out his window at Kakashi. " What Kakashi." The man leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Go easy on Naruto, remember he's still a virgin." Sasuke had no comment for what Kakashi said.

Naruto had gone into the passenger door and hooked up his seat belt. Sasuke started the car and drove off as Naruto waved goodbye to Iruka. When the two were out of sight, Iruka was curious of what Kakashi had told Sasuke. " So what did you tell him?" " Oh nothing, I just gave him some advice." The man smile and picked Iruka up and walked into their house.

"So how far away do you live?" Not that far. About twenty minutes top." Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke actually said he would help him and be there for him. He had always wanted to go to his sister and save her, but knew he was missing something, well, more like someone. Sasuke was the one that gave him the courage and strength to go through with it. Naruto breathed deeply and rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"We're here." Naruto woke up as Sasuke moved. When the blonde woke up and looked out the window, his eyes bulged. _when Sasuke said his place, I didn't think he lived in a mansion!' _" This is just where I'm staying for the week. My house is getting new floors." Naruto was just speechless. Sasuke smiled at the baffled blonde. He helped Naruto up after he noticed the blonde was mezmorized at the mere sight of his temporary home. " You know, this house is small compared to the one I live in." " How do you afford all these nice things?" Sasuke thought Naruto looked adorable as he looked up at the house in wonder and astonishment. " I inherited half of my parent's money before they died and I have a lot of money saved up from my last job." Naruto stopped for a minute. " Why half? Did they donate the other half or something." Sasuke looked down at the floor for a bit. " The other half went to my older brother." Sasuke then walked away and went into the house and Naruto followed.

Inside, Naruto was more surprised then when he was outside. Inside, there were many fancy items. A grand piano stood in the middle of the living room, and portraits hung from the walls. As Naruto looked around, he noticed a portrait of what appeared to be Sasuke's family. Immediately, Naruto recognized Sasuke because of his hair, but he saw another boy that appeared to look like the raven. The thing was that the boy was taller, had longer hair and had two lines on his face.

Naruto heard Sasuke coming down stairs and went to see how much stuff the raven had. His bag wasn't too big, almost the same size as Naruto's. That was when the blonde remembered that Sasuke had told him he had an older brother. " Ok, I've got my stuff, Let's go to the air port, It'll be faster." Again, Naruto followed the raven and they headed tot the air port.

On their way there, Sasuke turned on the radio and his and Naruto's favorite band was playing, Three days grace.

_I feel it every day,_

_It's all the same,_

_It brings me down_

_But I'm the one to blame,_

_I've tried everything _

_To get away,_

_So here I go again,_

_Chasing you down again,_

_Why do I do this?!_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over ,over and over_

_I try not to!_

Sasuke then began to sing and so did Naruto. As Sasuke sang, Naruto couldn't help but watch him. When the raven noticed Naruto looking at him, he stopped and looked at the blonde. Naruto blushed when those onyx eyes stared at him. " You know." Said Sasuke as he looked into Naruto's eyes. " This song kind of reminds me of you and me. I've been falling for you and I can't stop myself."

Naruto smiled and looked away to hide his blush. " You look adorable when you do that." Naruto blushed even harder when Sasuke said those words. The raven then came to a red light and found his chance. He reached over and pulled Naruto into one of his most passionate kisses. Sasuke and Naruto were so into it, they didn't here the cars behind them beep at them to go because the light had changed. For the rest of the drive, the two just looked ahead with determination and hope, especially the young blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, what did you think of this chapter!! Oh, for those that read the thingy on the top of the page, it says: "Hello!! It's me! ****And this is chapter seven!" I wanted to put something in French cuz I wanna show off my mad skillzz!! - Anyway, I ****personally don't like this chappie very much cuz it's sappy and kinda boring. I know this cuz I wrote it so yeah, the next one will be way better, promise. Well, review, unless you're too lazy to drag the mouse to the review button. lol -**


	8. And the search begins

**Hello once again my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this chappie!! I don't own Naruto blah blah blah ok, on with the story!! Whoot!! **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Chapter Eight**

As the two arrived at the air port, Naruto gave Sasuke the name of a city that was near to where he discovered that his sister was being kept. Sasuke went ahead to get tickets to their destination, and Naruto was left to look after their bags. Little did the blonde know that to where they were going, Sasuke had lived there. He also knew another person that lived there.

About thirty minutes had passed and Sasuke still didn't come back. " Where is he! It's been half an hour already!" Naruto got very frustrated and decided to go and look for the raven, but before he did, a guy that reminded Naruto of a snake walked towards him. " Excuse me young man. If I may ask, do you know the exit of this air port? I'm new here and I'm not sure which way to go." The man creeped Naruto out a bit, but he decided to help him while looking for Sasuke.

As Naruto turned into a corner, he discovered it was a closed hall. _'ahh! I didn't notice the signs! No wonder I always get lost! I was supposed to go the other way not to the left!' _Naruto turned around to tell the man that they took a wrong turn, but he felt the man grab his shoulder and push him against the wall.

Sasuke was hurrying to were Naruto was supposed to be with the tickets in hand. It had taken him long to get them since it was at least a five hour flight and was short in tickets And some old guy was being slow that was ahead of him by two other people. "Damn old man, he should have had his passport in his hand, not in his luggage! I can't believe I had to wait that long!"

As Sasuke turned, he stopped dead in his tracks and noticed something, more like some_one_, was missing. " NARUTO!" Sasuke had told him to wait and not go any where no matter what. '_I told him to stay put! He's just like a kid that never listens! Where are you Naruto, if I find out you're goofing off I swear I'll take you're virginity right where you stand!' _

Sasuke was getting mad, then, he heard a familiar whimper. His ears were very sensitive so he could hear a pin drop from twenty feet. He heard it a second time and recognized it "Naruto." Sasuke ran to the direction of the sound and saw a sight that made his blood boil to the max.

The raven ran to the man that had his lips connected to Naruto's and punched him, which sent him sprawling across the hall. " Don't you ever touch him you fucken pathetic old bastard! If you ever touch him I'll make you wish you were never born!" Sasuke glared at the crouching man and looked at Naruto sobbing on the floor with his face in his hands.

Sasuke walked over to him and lifted his head. " What happened, I told you to stay there no matter what. Why did you move!" When Sasuke raised his voice it made Naruto scared and ball up with his knees on his chest. " I-I w-was worried that you were g-gone for such a long time. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. He asked for the way to the exit and I was going to help him. I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I was just-"

Naruto started to cry again. " Why are you crying?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes. " W-well, you're mad at me and and I - you hate me now because you yelled at me and I didn't listen to you."

Naruto began to cry again and put his head down. " I'm not mad at you. I was just worried and disappointed. Look Naruto, from now on, you have to listen to me when I tell you to stay somewhere. You're only fifteen and you're the perfect target for people like that creep. He pretended he was lost just to get you alone. What would have happened if I never found you?" Naruto just kept his head down. Sasuke picked it up and looked at Naruto's tear wet eyes. He used one hand to clean the tears that rolled down his face. " So, will you listen to me from now on?" Naruto just looked up and shook his head yes, then he reached up to hug the older man. Sasuke fell back and Naruto landed on top of him. " Come on, our plane is leaving in like ten minutes." Naruto got up and brushed off some dust from his clothes**. **

They ran to catch their plane since it was about to leave. They got seats right next to each other, and lucky them, there was no one in first class but them.

As the plane began to move, Naruto got nervous and latched on to Sasuke's arm. Sasuke embraced Naruto as he closed his eyes to ignore the turbulence. Again to get the blonde's mind off the plane's movement, Sasuke kissed Naruto, and it worked.

Naruto ignored the plane and made his attention go to Sasuke. A flight attendant woman passed by them and saw them kissing and she had to hold her nose to keep the blood from gushing out as she made her way to the bathroom. When the plane was up, Naruto opened his eyes and leaned back in to his seat. The flight attendant walked towards them again with a blush and asked if there was anything they needed. " Well, I am a bit hungry." Naruto looked at Sasuke with the most cutest pout he could make, and, jackpot. He got hand made ramen since they didn't serve any on the plane.

"Thanks Sasuke, but how come you didn't get anything?" "I'm not hungry." Naruto looked at the raven and noticed that he looked a bit stiff. The blonde then decided that Sasuke needed to lighten up so he grabbed a bit of ramen on his chop sticks and stuck it in front off Sasuke's face. The raven looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face. " Eat! You need to lighten up." Naruto tried to look serious but had a smile at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke sighed and started to eat the string like food. As it came out of the bowl, He noticed that a few ends of the ramen were in Naruto's mouth. As the ramen noodles got shorter, Sasuke and Naruto's lip connected and made them get into another one of their kisses.

As night came, they had arrived at their destination. " We're here Naruto." The young blonde had fallen asleep on the long flight. " Wha?" Naruto got up and followed Sasuke out the plane. They headed to the luggage pick up area and got their things and headed out.

" Come on, I got a car rented and a hotel room ready for us for the time we're here." Naruto had no idea how Sasuke had gotten everything ready. As Sasuke asked a worker for a car that had been reserved for him, Naruto couldn't stop thinking of his sister. What did she look like now? How was she doing? What is he going to say t o her? Does she remember him? So many things raced through his mind that he couldn't even think straight. "Naruto!" That snapped the blonde from his train of thought. " Come on, the car is over there." Naruto followed the raven and they drove off to their hotel. "We'll stay here for about two weeks." Naruto noticed the five stars on the building and thought it was typical of Sasuke to get a fancy place.

As they headed up, Sasuke forgot to tell Naruto that they only had one bed.

"I guess we only have one bed." Naruto found out himself as they reached their room. He put his things down and climbed in, and so did Sasuke, but Naruto got back up to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's pajamas. " What? I like foxes." Sasuke just grinned and took off his shirt and pants since he only slept in boxers. Naruto blushed and climbed in the other side of the bed. As Naruto slept, Sasuke moved closer to him to put his arm around the young blonde and drifted off to sleep.

As morning came, Sasuke found Naruto in his arms curled up facing him. A smile came to his face as he saw the blonde sleeping peacefully, so he leaned down and gave him a morning kiss, their lips barely touching. Sasuke got up without disturbing Naruto and went to take a shower. Minutes later, Naruto woke up and saw that Sasuke wasn't there and panicked, then he heard running water and knew that Sasuke was taking a shower.

When the raven stepped out of the bathroom, he thought that Naruto was still asleep and walked out of the bathroom in the nude. " Morning Sasu-" Naruto stopped mid sentence as he saw the raven without anything on. Sasuke stopped as he saw Naruto look at him and saw that the blonde put his head down while his face went completely red. " Sasuke, maybe you should put on some clothes ne?" Naruto thought he was going to die. Sasuke's manhood was huge! _'oh my god! If we're together then that thing is gonna go up my- noo! It's too big! It's impossible for it to. I think I wont be able to loose my virginity with him. It's to big!' _

As Naruto was lost in thought, Sasuke walked towards him in a towel and sat beside him and knew what the blonde was thinking. " You know, it isn't my fault it's big. It's in my blood line and I'm sure you can handle it." Sasuke smiled at Naruto very seductively and made the blonde nervous and back away from him. "I'm going to take a shower." Naruto ran off and grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom but remembered to lock the door. As he showered Sasuke changed and brushed his hair and it naturally dried into spikes at the back and smooth long bangs at the front.

When Naruto stepped out, his hair was longer since it was wet and it looked flat witch made him look more like a girl. " If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a girl." Naruto just looked at Sasuke and went to get some clothes. He flipped his suit case inside out to dump all his clothes out.

As he looked, Sasuke appeared beside him and picked up a shirt, it was lime green and hot pink, but it looked worn. " Pick something fast, we're going to go find you new clothes. These look too old." Sasuke then walked away to sit on the chair beside the window that gave him a full view of Naruto. The blonde felt awkward as he looked for clothes and Sasuke watched.

" Do you mind? I am trying to change." Naruto tried to look mad but couldn't help but smile. " Fine, since you wont move, I'll go change in the bathroom." As Naruto walked away Sasuke laughed. " You are such a girl." Naruto did act a bit like a girl, but at the same time a boy. He didn't cover his upper body with the towel, but he also didn't like to be looked at as he changed.

About ten minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom. " You didn't take that long this time." Sasuke had gotten up and was ready to go. As he looked at Naruto, he noticed his hair was a bit spiked, and still wet. " You didn't spike your hair up today." Naruto looked at the raven and smiled. " I don't spike my hair. It's naturally like that." Naruto then asked the same about Sasuke's hair and got the same response, it's only natural. (1)

As they headed out to buy clothes, Sasuke wrote down a number on a piece of paper and put it in his pocket. About twenty minutes later, they were in the parking lot of the biggest Hot Topic (2) he had ever seen. Naruto thought he had died and gone to heaven. He just looked at Sasuke and smiled like an angel. They got out and went in and were greeted like royalty. " Umm, Sasuke? Why are they all bowing to you?" Naruto noticed that everyone was looking at them. "I used to come here a lot and I was known as the prince of darkness. Let's just say I had my fun when I was younger." Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was once a goth.

" No way, you lie." Naruto was having his doubts about Sasuke being goth cause he just couldn't see it. The raven sighed and told one of the employees something Naruto couldn't hear. " Ok! Take it off!" Naruto heard a guy yell and was puzzled until he saw a giant curtain being lifted to reveal a picture.

Naruto's eyes grew twice their size and froze. " So do you believe me now?" Sasuke asked the employee to take the curtain off his portrait from three years ago. He was wearing dark eyeliner and vampire fangs. His hair was the same, but he had a piercing on one ear and on his eyebrow. He had on a tuxedo from the mid evil era and his eyes were looking out at emptiness. Naruto's jaw was down on the floor at the sight before him until Sasuke put an arm around him. " You know, you shouldn't be gawking at some picture. You have the real thing."

Naruto blushed as Sasuke nuzzled his neck. Naruto pushed Sasuke away gently and lost himself in the huge store of darkness. **'**_**Darkness? That was your best definition for the place. You are such a crummy writer.'**__'fine! What can you do then huh? Can you think of a better word for it!' __**' Yes actually, why not say '**_**and vanished within the store.' **_**How was that !' **__'fine! What ever. As I was going on.' _Naruto pushed Sasuke away gently and _**vanished**_with in the store.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Lol, I had a convo w/ Naruto. I always wanted to write something like that.**

**Ahh!! I did it!! I finished this chapter!! I had a brain block while writing this chapter yo!! I'm dead serious! I nearly gave up on writing this story cuz I didn't know where to go! Then, after looking at a few sasunaru pics, inspiration struck me! Ok, I numbered things up there and here are explanations:**

**(1)- "It's only natural" I always say this when people ask random things. For example, my hair is very long and black that people ask if it's naturally that black and I say "Yep, it's only natural!" And it sometimes looks blue...weird...**

**(2) Hot Topic - It's my favorite store cuz they have all these awesome clothes and accessories! I buy a lot of my clothes from there! **

**Anyway, before I forget, Review if you feel like it. I'm not forcing you to. But…if you don't…. you'll hurt my feelings.. **


	9. official

**Bonjour!! This is chapter nine! Don't own Naruto ect. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!!**

**LEMON IN HERE!!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Chapter Nine**

Sasuke found Naruto looking at black baggy pants that had chains coming out of them. He already had a black shirt that had a small falling heart on the side.

"Go try them on and see how they fit."

Naruto was startled since he didn't know Sasuke was behind him. He nodded his head and went into the changing room. When he came out, as usual, he looked perfect to Sasuke.

A woman saw Naruto modeling for the raven and saw her big chance. " Oh my god! You two are perfect!" She sounded very overjoyed to the guys. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Anko and I'm a photographer. I was wondering if I could take pictures of you guys for my magazine. It's a brand new subject. We have discovered that many girls love guy on guy action and I'm taking pictures of pretty guys because there's a contest for best boy couple so ,may I?"

The woman was very excited that she couldn't stop moving. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a second and mentally told each other why not. As both got ready to pose the woman lifted her arms in the air. " Wait! You with the long bangs, come with me, and you, stay there." Naruto now knew what it meant to stay and so he did.

About fifteen minutes later, Sasuke and the woman, Anko, came back. She had changed Sasuke's clothes and made him look like a vampire once again. This time though, he had some 'blood' dripping from his chin. " Now you guys are ready."

Anko grabbed her camera and Sasuke grabbed Naruto from the waist and bit his neck like a real vampire. It hurt the blonde a bit so he threw his head back. Anko had taken her first shot and already a nosebleed had begun. She stuffed a tissue in each nostril and continued her picture taking.

For the next shot, Sasuke took Naruto's chin in his hand made him make eye contact. The blonde was almost hypnotized by the raven's onyx eyes that he fell against the back wall. Sasuke took the opportunity to put Naruto's hands above his head and kiss him. Out of all the other shots, that one was the one that made Anko loose consciousness after she took the picture.

Five minutes later she woke up and found herself on the floor. " I have a strong feeling you guys are going to win hands down." She gathered her things and waved bye to them. After Naruto had gotten seven new outfits from Sasuke, they headed home.

"Sasuke, we should start looking for the asylum tonight and try to find it tomorrow." What Naruto said struck the raven. " I know, don't worry, we'll find her." Sasuke sighed and knew a certain person that might be able to help, but first, he had to find the courage to ask that person because that person was his very own brother.

Night fall struck them as they were in the central library of the city. They had to go home with only a bit of information. They discovered that there were about seven asylums in the city and they were all separated far from each other. They had to find the right one because they didn't have a lot of time in the hotel and it was the only one that hadn't been occupied.

" So we start looking tomorrow." Naruto looked down at the information sheets he printed out. " I know some one that can help us find her." Naruto's eyes brightened with hope. "But I don't know if I can speak to this person after so many years."

Naruto had an image of Sasuke's brother right away only younger. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke and his brother didn't speak to each other for such a long time, but he knew it must have left a wound in the raven. " I'm sure you can speak to him. I'll be right beside you to give you strength and I'll help you." Naruto held Sasuke's hand and rested his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke then promised that they would go see his brother the next day.

Naruto was trying to find his pajamas but couldn't in the hotel. "Sasuke! Have you seen my pajamas, I cant find them!" Naruto had almost flipped their whole room around looking for them. " Maybe they're being washed." Sasuke was calmly in bed reading a book that was covered by a book cover that Sasuke bought to hide his books identity. " What are you reading anyway? You haven't put it down since we got back." Naruto was suspicious of what was in Sasuke's hands and jumped on the bed to try and take it, but ended up half way on Sasuke's body. The raven then grabbed Naruto by the arms and pulled him up so he was completely laying on him. Sasuke then closed his book and put it away.

" I finished it. It was pretty good." Naruto saw something in Sasuke's eyes and it scared him. Slowly, Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck then chin, up the cheek and last his mouth. As Naruto tried to find a comfortable way to lay on Sasuke, the raven abruptly flipped him around. Now Sasuke was on top and Naruto was on the bed with both hands held up. "Why did you-" Naruto's words were stopped by a pair of soft moist lips. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard enough to leave bruises, but soft enough to make the blonde crave for more.

Sasuke then released Naruto's lips and made his way downward. Lucky for him, Naruto's shirt was unbuttoned. " Naruto, I can't wait any longer. Do you love me?" That question struck the blonde as random and he was speechless. " If you love me, then would you allow me to go all the way?"

Naruto was frozen. He loved Sasuke, but did he love him enough to let him take his virginity? The blonde thought for a while and looked at the raven and smiled. " I do love you but, but I'm scared." Naruto knew it would hurt and didn't know if he was ready for that sort of thing. Sasuke gave the blonde a small kiss and whispered to him. " Don't worry, just relax and I'll be gentle. I promise I wont hurt you, and if you feel like you're not ready, I'll stop."

Naruto breathed out and closed his eyes. Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's body until he reached the pants. He looked up at the scared blonde and told him to open his eyes and not be afraid. Sasuke unhooked the button and unzipped the zipper. Slowly he pulled Naruto's pants off and left him in boxers. He then slowly went back to Naruto and placed a kiss on his lips and went back down.

Naruto opened his eyes and couldn't help but let a moan out as Sasuke's mouth clamped over his member. Naruto saw Sasuke's head move up and down and couldn't help let moans out. The more noises came out of Naruto's mouth, the harder Sasuke got.

The raven then pulled Naruto's cock out of his mouth when he saw it was hard. He sat Naruto on the bed and Naruto's gut told him it was his turn. Sasuke laid on the bed and Naruto crawled on top with his head between Sasuke's legs. The raven pulled his boxers off and Naruto's eyes grew. '_There is no way I can fit all that in my mouth! Why did I have to fall in love with a godly person. Oh well, I can't turn back now.'_ Naruto lowered his head and put the tip of Sasuke's penis in his mouth which made the raven moan. Naruto liked how his future lover sounded in pleasure and moved his head up and down. By the time he realize it, Sasuke noticed his blonde could deep throat.

Naruto noticed Sasuke got extra hard and stopped sucking. The raven then picked Naruto up and laid him on the bed. As Sasuke went down, Naruto knew to open his legs to make room for him. When their erections touched, they both moaned and Naruto arched his back into the raven. Slowly, Sasuke began to grind against the smaller boy. They both panted as they kissed and Sasuke knew there was one more level they had to go. He stuck three fingers in front of Naruto's face and the blonde closed his mouth over them covering them with saliva.

When Sasuke thought they were covered enough, he pulled them out. He then flipped Naruto around on his stomach. " This might feel uncomfortable at first, but it will help you have less pain." Naruto already knew there was pain involved and gasped as something intruded in his lower region. Sasuke pulled the first finger in and out slowly and then put the second one next to it. He had to hold Naruto's hips with one hand as the second finger went in.

Sasuke made a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch Naruto out. Then, the third finger went in making Naruto groan in pain. Sasuke tried to get Naruto's attention off the pain by pumping him. As the three digits went in and out, Sasuke tried to look for the spot that would make Naruto moan in pleasure, and lucky him, he found it. Naruto moaned and panted and started to move up and down on the three fingers to get that same pleasure. Naruto moaned as he started to fuck himself on the digits. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, so he forcefully pulled the fingers out and with one fast movement, imbedded himself inside the small blonde making him gasp and then groan in both pleasure and pain.

He waited for Naruto to move, so he held onto his hips so not to loose control and roughly fuck the blonde. Slowly, Naruto moved down and that was the signal for Sasuke. He began to move slowly until he went in as far as he could go. He pulled out then in to make a slow rhythm of slapping skin. Naruto leaned back to put his arms around Sasuke's neck and rest his head on the raven's shoulder.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate. He started to fuck himself with Sasuke's cock and moaned. The raven then went faster and harder to give Naruto the pleasure he wanted. "HAH-ahh! Harder, Sasuke, please, more!" The more Naruto begged him, the faster Sasuke went.

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the bed and put the blonde's legs over his shoulders to go even faster and harder. As the blonde moaned, Sasuke had lost self control. He was like an animal in heat. Naruto begged Sasuke to go harder which made the raven go in deeper. " Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came. Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke's member as he came which made him thrust hard and reach climax too.

As they both lied in bed after catching their breath, Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. " Looks like we're official now**."**_** 'Oh my god! Are you spying on us?! How do you know he said that?!'**__'I'm the writer you idiot! I'm telling what happened between you two! Or do you want me to make you a girl in my next story!?' __**'Noo! I'll be quiet just don't…I don't like being a girl in other stories!!' **__'oh chill. I don't like it when you're a girl either. __**' thank you!!' '**__Ok then, moving on' _Sasuke put his arm around the young boy's hip and they cuddled like a married couple. " Love you Naruto." " Love you too Sasuke."

As morning came, they woke up in unison and smiled at the sight of each other. They both said morning and were getting ready to take a shower. As Naruto tried to get up off the bed, a sharp pain went through his lower back. " Oww! I can't get up! It hurts a lot down there." Naruto tried again and the same pain stuck him. Sasuke walked over to him and carried him. He sat the blonde on the toilet lid and tested the water in the tub. " You might be in pain for a while, but it'll go away." Sasuke then lifted Naruto up and sat him in the tub. The blonde had forgotten he was naked and tried to cover himself, but he didn't feel embarrassed to be in the nude in front of the raven. " So what you feel like having for breakfast?" Sasuke sat on the toilet as Naruto washed himself. " I don't know. Some pancakes sound good." Sasuke got up and left Naruto in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Naruto went into the living room and saw Sasuke in there watching T.V and eating pancakes. " Hey! I want some." Naruto sat down beside the raven and smiled, but Sasuke didn't smile back. Naruto didn't know, but a storm was going on in Sasuke's head. " Sasuke, are you alright? Come on, say something." Naruto pulled on Sasuke's sleeve and tried to talk to him again. " Sasuke, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me. Come on, out with it." The more Naruto talked, the more angry Sasuke got.

He didn't want to hear any one nor talk about his problems. The raven kept getting annoyed bit by bit. " Earth to Sasu-" " Shut up Naruto! I'm trying to think about something important! Why don't you go bother some one else! I don't have the patience right now!" Sasuke had no idea of the words that had came out of his mouth. All he knew was that he had wounded Naruto in some way. " Naruto I-" Before he could finish, Naruto ran out of the room. Sasuke tried to grab him but missed. The blonde ran in the elevator and Sasuke saw Naruto just before the doors closed. "NARUTO!" It was too late, the blonde was gone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Awwww!! Poor Naru-chan!! Sasuke is so mean!! And right after they did "it". Well, hope you enjoyed this chappie!! I worked extra hard on it cuz this was my first lemon!! Don't be too harsh, I know it wasn't that great. Anyway, I bet you're wondering what's gonna happen next chappie?? Me too!! Lol. Anyway, review and tell me your opinion please!! And stay tuned!! -**_dramatic music in the background-_ **Will Sasuke and Naruto settle things? Will they separate? Where oh where has Naruto gone!! The suspense is killing me!! **


	10. Will you forgive me?

**Omg!! I'm on this chapter already! Anyways, don't own Naruto ect. **

**Enjoy this chappie as drama ensues!!**

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

**Chapter Ten**

Naruto ran out of the elevator and out the building. He stopped when he reached the side walk and walked from there. _'Why would Sasuke scream at me? Maybe I made him mad. He got so angry with me, I have never seen him like that. But there was that one time when he screamed at Sakura, but he got madder at me. I bet he hates me now for running off on him. I'll go back when it's a bit latter, hopefully he'll forgive me.' _Naruto continued his walk until he came across a nice little store.

When the blonde stepped in, he almost squealed with glee. The store was full of little trinkets and small figurines for couples to buy on special days. Naruto looked around until he accidentally bumped into two boys.

" I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going." Naruto apologized and so did the other boys. "We're sorry too, by the way my name's Haku and his name is Kiba." They introduced themselves and Naruto couldn't believe how the one that was talking looked so much like a girl. " Oh, my name's Naruto nice to meet you. So what are you guys here for?" Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

"We're here looking for gifts for our boyfriends, and you?" Naruto had something in common with them. " I'm looking for something to give to my uh, boyfriend cause I made him mad." Naruto felt awkward calling Sasuke his boyfriend. " Oh, do you want to see pictures of ours?"

The one named Kiba spoke this time. He had red triangles on each cheek on his face and wild messed up hair.

Haku showed Naruto a picture of his boyfriend and the blonde had to look at the picture and back at Haku because he couldn't believe that the person on the photo and this boy that looked like a nice harmless girl were together. " I know what you're thinking Naruto. How can they be together when they look like opposites. His name is Zabuza Momochi and he was the only person that noticed I was a guy during our first encounter. He's very nice once you get to know him even though he looks like he could kill someone, and when we had sex, he did not go easy on me, boy was I messed up for a while."

Naruto began to blush but shook it off. " This is my boyfriend. His name is Shikamaru and he's a lazy guy." Naruto looked at Kiba's boyfriend and also noticed they were opposites. " Yeah, we're opposites too. I'm always hipper and he's lay back, but he's great in bed." Naruto noticed that neither of them cared about their sexuality and decided he shouldn't care either. Then he remembered he had a small picture of Sasuke that the woman gave him when he was sitting on Sasuke's lap.

" This is my boyfriend." Naruto showed them the picture and both of their jaws dropped. Naruto felt weird when he called Sasuke his boyfriend. " Wow! Are you two models?! He looks great and so do you." Haku and Kiba were shocked at how beautiful Naruto and his boyfriend were. " His name is Sasuke." Naruto put the picture away and Kiba and Haku looked at each other.

" He's too good to be true. The only thing is, how good is he in bed?" Naruto blushed intensely at the question. " Umm, well, He's big down there and it's painful, but it gets better." Naruto couldn't believe the word's that came out of his mouth.

As Naruto and his new friends looked around the store, he saw two ear rings. When they were separated, they made two half moon, but when put together, they made a whole. " I think I'm going to buy this. It looks nice." Naruto grabbed it and paid for them. He waved bye to his new friends and walked back to his hotel.

The sky got dark and then it started to rain so Naruto ran the last two blocks back. As he went in the elevator, he tried to shake the water out of his hair. The doors opened and Naruto stepped out. He walked to his and Sasuke's room and when he went in, he dropped the bag that had the gift with in.

A woman was on top of the raven kissing him on the lips. Sasuke saw Naruto standing at the door and pushed the woman off. " Naruto!" Once again the blonde ran off. Sasuke got off the floor and picked the bag up as he ran after the blonde.

"I'm not letting you run far this time." Sasuke was catching up to Naruto since they were on the stairs. As Naruto ran out of the hotel and was at the middle of the street a car was coming. It almost hit the blonde, but Sasuke pushed him out of the way.

The car spun around as it hit Sasuke. Naruto ran to the raven on the ground. " SASUKE!" Naruto dropped to his knees beside the raven and saw that Sasuke had a bit of blood at the corner of his mouth, and then he heard a cough. "Sasuke?" The raven then got up and fell back on Naruto.

" I'm fine, just bruised a bit." Sasuke smiled and the blonde did too. " Are you alright?" Naruto wondered why Sasuke had asked that. " I'm fine but, you're bleeding." Naruto cleaned the blood off of Sasuke's chin and cradled his head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was so busy thinking about something important that I overreacted when I said those things to you. So will you forgive me? Please?" Naruto sighed and shook his head yes. " And about what you saw, I didn't kiss her. I left the door opened after you left and she walked in wondering if she could use the phone. I told her what ever and then after a while walked beside and pretended she tripped so she could fall on me. I fell on the floor and she landed on top of me. I tried to push her away, but she put her nasty lips on mine and that was when you came in."

Naruto knew Sasuke was telling the truth because the Sasuke he knew would never sleep with such a vulgar woman. " I forgive you. We should go in and get you to bed." Naruto helped the raven up and they headed in completely drenched.

When they went in the room the woman was still on the floor. " Naruto, call security." Sasuke looked at the woman and she took off like a bullet. The blonde sat Sasuke on the couch and cleaned up his injuries with the emergency first aid.

" When it clears up, we'll go see my brother about your sister and see if he knows anything." Naruto was at lost for words. Sasuke saw what Naruto wanted to say but couldn't find the words for it. " The last time I saw my brother, he worked in an asylum."

Naruto was surprised to hear that. " We'll go see him in few hours. I called him and told him we were coming." Naruto wondered how their conversation went. " Sasuke, uh, what's your brother's name?" The raven looked at Naruto and gave a weak smile. " His name is Itachi Uchiha, he's older than me by two years." Naruto noticed that he was older than Cheza, his sister, by one year. " Al right, lets go." Naruto thought it was too soon to go see him, but Sasuke was the driver.

One hour later, they were in front of a nice looking house on the outside of the city. It was calm and tranquille. Sasuke got out of the car and signaled Naruto to follow. When they were at the front door, Sasuke knocked twice. They waited a while until footsteps were heard. An old man opened the door and said that master Uchiha was waiting outside.

He led them to the back porch were the two saw the back of a head on a chair. "Master Uchiha, your guests have arrived." The person on the chair got up and looked at Naruto then Sasuke. " It's good to see you again, little brother. And I assume this is Naruto." " Itachi, it's been a while hasn't it?" The two brothers made eye contact so strong it was felt all around. " Itachi, I have to ask you something that you may know." The comment was unexpected by the older brother. "What would that be Sasuke?" The young raven paused a bit. "I need to know if you ever saw or heard of a girl at the asylum that went by the name of Chezario Lunary." Naruto flinched when the raven said his sister's full name.

Itachi's face was still when he heard the name, then he looked down as if he was hurt. " I knew her." Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Itachi's grim face.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ahhhh!! Itachi ****KNEW ****her!! What does this mean!! does it mean Cheza's dead? Did she get moved? Is she still alive?? I don't know!! Anyway, I know this was kinda short, but I'll try to make the next one longer. I know it's gonna have flashbacks though, so until next time!! Review if you wanna know what's gonna happen! Anywho, out of randomness, does anyone know what that white filling they put in some donuts is called?? O.o - **


	11. How he knew her

**Who so ever reads this chapter will be in tears. I don't own Naruto blah blah blah ect. Warning: Have tissues ready for a very sad chapter. Let's begin. **

--

**Chapter eleven**

Itachi sat on a chair and signaled Naruto and Sasuke to sit too. He looked up at the sky as if he was searching for something. " It was five years ago, I was working at the northern asylum of this city." Itachi looked at the ground then at the guys. " I was eighteen and had moved away already, I was trying to get a person to take his medication until I was told that one of the patients had gotten loose and was running away from everyone. I put the guy in his room and went to see if I could help. I was on the left wing alone and heard light footsteps and when I turned, I bumped into someone. I saw that she was wearing one of the patient's uniforms and saw that she looked tired and as if she was drained of life."

_**Flashback**_

_Itachi looked down at the young scared girl. She had fallen on the floor and was trying to catch her breath. Itachi couldn't help but look at her big blue eyes. They were so empty and sad, but at the same time beautiful and breath taking. Itachi got on one knee and tried to reach for the girl, but she backed away. Then, Itachi heard voices coming towards them and footsteps. The girl tried to get up and run, but ended up falling on Itachi. He tried to calm her until she curled up on his chest like a cat when it's scared._

_Five workers saw Itachi. " Good work Uchiha. We can give her the drugs to calm her and put her in solitary confinement." The young girl looked up at Itachi as if asking for help. " You know, she seems calm right now. I'll just take her to her room and wait there till she goes to sleep. Don't worry, I can handle it." Itachi looked at them and they said fine and walked off. The young first born Uchiha looked at the girl and saw her name tag on her wrist. It read Chezario Lunary, age: 17. She was one year younger than him and from the looks of it, she had been in the asylum for a while. _

"_Th-thank you." Itachi almost didn't hear it, but the girl thanked him for saving her from them. He picked her up and carried her to her room since it looked like she had passed out. _

_Again, the girl thanked him. As they approached her room, she asked for his name._

"_My name is Itachi Uchiha, I'll be working here for a bit. It's a part time job since I have nothing better to do in my spare time. I'm almost done with college since I finished school very early and I'm getting ready to start my own company."_

_Itachi noticed that the look on her face was confused. When he put her down on the bed, she actually smiled. He thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, yet somehow sad and lonely. "So how long have you been hear , Chezario?" The girl looked surprised at the question. " I've been here since I was thirteen. They treat me badly here and they don't believe me when I tell them I see my parents. When I see them, they just ignore me and say I'm just insane and they stare. I know they're not there, but they look so real that I can't help but scream, and , would you call me Cheza? That was what my little brother, Naruto, called me." Itachi wondered why he had never seen the girl before. He guessed that the other workers kept her in solitary confinement, and tried to take advantage of her since she had a few bruises on her arms and legs. _

_Itachi remembered that she said something about having a brother. " I have a younger brother too. His name is Sasuke and we don't talk to each other any more. We competed about everything and I always won. He always got mad and vowed to beat me in something." _

_Cheza just looked at him as he remembered the past. " You should speak with him. It's not good for two siblings to keep a grudge." When Cheza smiled at Itachi, he thought his heart was being crushed. She was so young and fragile looking and had been in this ungrateful place for so long and still, she smiled like an angel. _

_**End flashback**_

As Sasuke and Naruto listened, They couldn't believe it. Naruto's hopes rose to maximum on finding his sister, but at the same time, he wanted to kill the people who put her in such a place.

" After that, I kept helping her and slowly, she started to get better since she wasn't in solitary confinement any more. I made sure that she didn't have any attacks and slowly, she started seeing her parents less and less. As time went by, I didn't show that often because I had finished college and had my own company. I started seeing her less and less until I found out I couldn't work there any more. I was replaced by someone who could be there all day and since I wasn't her family, I wasn't allowed to see her and that was three years ago. I haven't seen her since."

Sasuke noticed that his brother's eyes were watering and saw tears. " I loved her more than anything, but I got lost on making my career. So here I am today, a giant business man that makes thousands of dollars an hour, but alone." Itachi's tears burned Sasuke. Never in his life had he seen his brother so miserable. He got up and went to him. " I'm sorry Itachi, but there is a way that you can see her again."

Itachi rose his head and looked at Sasuke. " Naruto is her brother." Itachi looked at the blonde and noticed that he had the same eyes as Cheza only his had life within them._**'oh! That is so sad! Now you've got me crying!' '**__shut up! You're interrupting a moment!'_Itachi got up and walked towards Naruto. "We can leave tomorrow. It's a five hour drive from here." Sasuke looked at his brother and at Naruto and knew that peace had fallen before them.

Itachi's butler led Naruto and Sasuke to their room where they would spend the night. The older Uchiha knew that they were together because his brother rarely payed attention to anyone.

Morning came and it was eight and everyone was ready to go. Itachi drove his car while Sasuke along with Naruto rode in theirs. Itachi told them to just follow close behind because it was a long drive. About three hours into the drive and Naruto was already excited and annoyed. " Are we there YET?" Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch. That was probably he hundredths time the blonde had asked that

" Naruto. I told you, we have two more hours, now be still." The raven just wanted to fuck his blonde so he could shut up since he discovered that after sex, Naruto got very quiet for hours.

The two hours had finally passed and Itachi came to a holt in front of a building that was clean as a hospital and in its own way was like a hospital. Itachi walked out of his car and signaled them that they had arrived. Naruto thought his heart would burst through his chest. As they neared the doors, Naruto had to stop to take in deep breaths.

Inside, a woman was checking names of the patients and noticed the three. She dropped the clip board and had a nose bleed from just looking at the three gorgeous men. She hid under her desk to hide her bleeding and managed to wipe it off before they reached the desk.

" Hello, may I help you fine gentlemen?" Naruto stepped forward and almost fainted, but kept his cool. " I'm here to visit some one." The lady just smiled. "And that person would be?" The blonde thought he was about to die. " My sister, Chezario Lunary." The woman dropped the name list and looked at Naruto as if asking him if he was serious.

"Are you sure that's who you want to see?" The woman was a bit skeptical. " I'll call them to tell them she has visitors." The woman dialed some numbers and told them to go the waiting room.

About ten minutes passed and a man That Itachi recognized told them to follow him. The man turned corners and they came to an empty hall which Itachi recognized as the hall where they kept the patients that were put in if they could not be calmed or controlled. The patients were just left there until they found ways to kill themselves.

The man left and told them to look in room 102. Naruto ran to the door and slammed it opened. In a corner next to the wall was the only spot where light shone. Under it was a girl. Blood was dripping from her face and it appeared that it had come out of her eyes as tears. She appeared so thin and fragile from what Naruto could see. She was just sitting there, motionless. Naruto stepped closer, "Cheza."

**--**

**WAHHHH!! I wrote such a sad chapter!! OMG!! I feel so bad for them!! Cheza was bleeding! Is she ok? Is she still alive? Why isn't she moving? Why am I asking you this?? I'm the writer, why don't I know? **deep breath taken by unholynight. **Ok, Thank you to those that have read and reviewed! I know you know who you are! I was having trouble writing this chapter cuz I had a paper cut and was in pain every time I hit a key! So, I went through torture to put this up for you all! So, if you want my finger to heal after so much pain, Review please!! OWWW!! Finger pain!! **


	12. Cheza

**Hello there peoples!! I bet many of you have been waiting for this moment since I announced that Naruto had a sister. Well, please enjoy this tear jerking chapter. There's a tiny bit of humor in here! Oh, Don't own Naruto ect. Enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter twelve**

Naruto looked down at the girl that was his sister. She had changed from what he could remember. Her once graceful black hair was grim and dull. And her light tan skin was now deathly pale. Cheza looked up slowly at the blonde that stood before her. Her eyes were lifeless and dead as Naruto looked into them. He kneeled on one knee and tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but ended up embracing her in his arms. She didn't move as he hugged her. He could feel all her ribs through her clothes. She felt so small and fragile and if he hugged any tighter he might break her

" Cheza, you're alive. It's me, Naruto, do you remember?" The blonde tried to look for a bit of light and life within his sister but found nothing but darkness and despair. Cheza's eyes moved to look at Naruto. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out so she tried again. "N-Naruto?" She was barely heard, but she spoke.

Itachi walked in and saw her. He walked to where Naruto and Cheza were and also got on one knee. " Cheza. I'm sorry." Was all the older Uchiha could say. He reached forward to stroke her cheek, but she moved away and moved her eyes to Naruto. Itachi knew why she turned away from him. It was because he turned his back on her for his business.

Sasuke then saw the girl in Naruto's arms. He thought his heart was going to break at the sight. Naruto was trying his hardest to get her to remember and Itachi had been rejected, but neither gave up. Then, Naruto tried to help her get on her feet, but she was stiff from not moving. Itachi then ran out of the room and disappeared when he turned the corner. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. " I'll pick her up." Naruto let the young Uchiha pick up his sister and saw her entire figure through the clothes.

Sasuke then put her on the torn bed and Itachi walked in with two men behind him. " I'm not sure if I can allow you to take her out. She's dangerous and she might hurt herself out there." Naruto overheard and knew what Itachi was trying to do. " I'm her brother and she can live with me." The man looked at Naruto and down at Cheza. " If you can keep her safe and out of trouble, than we will allow her to be let out, but if she is to do something, it's back in here." The man told the other to hand him a piece of paper ad asked Naruto to sign to let them see that he was her family and that he could take full responsibility of her.

The men went to Cheza, but Naruto told them that Sasuke would carry her out. They told him to take her to a room where a woman would change her into clean clothes and clean her face.

About ten minutes later, Cheza was sitting in a chair with her legs to her chest looking at the emptiness in front of her. The three of them walked over to her and Sasuke was about to pick her up, but Itachi wanted to instead. Again Cheza backed away from the older Uchiha and Sasuke had to carry her. He noticed that the clothes were too big for her small body. She appeared to be only about 5 foot 6 and close to 105 pounds. She was malnourished from what the raven could see and feel. Her ribs were easily felt and she was too light.

Naruto told Sasuke to put her in the car and they began the ride home with Itachi leading the way. During the drive, Cheza had fallen asleep in the back seat. She looked so peaceful, but there was no smile. Sasuke then picked her up and carried her inside the house and put her in an empty room that Itachi's butler led them to.

As Cheza slept, the others went into the kitchen. " I wanted to ask her so much. I can't believe she's here with me. But I have to find a way to make her better. I have to. I want to see her smile again like she used to when we were little. Only this time, there wont be tears when she smiles." Naruto was making a promise and so was Itachi. He knew that he was helping her before and that she loved him too, but he abandoned her. He had to make a spark between them again.

" I'm going to hire someone that will help her until she's able to do things on her own." Itachi then went to the phone and called some one. Naruto and Sasuke just looked down. " She'll be alright Naruto. She'll smile again soon if we help her." The raven always got Naruto's spirit up with his kind words. " Sasuke, do you think they fired you at Konoha for not showing to work?" Sasuke found that question random. " I don't know Naruto, but I'm not going to work as a teacher there again. I was thinking that we could live around here and visit Iruka and Kakashi from time to time. What do you think?"

Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke was thinking of living together already, but they had already done the do. " That might be nice, but where will I go to school? I didn't see one around for miles." Naruto was wondering about his education. " Naruto, I'm a teacher that has graduated from the hardest college to go to. I'll teach you at home, like home schooling." The blonde had forgotten that Sasuke was a teacher.

"I hired some one. She should be here in a few hours." Itachi appeared to be sulking. Naruto and Sasuke knew that Cheza had pushed the older Uchiha away. She was having a hard time forgiving him for abandoning her.

As the hours flew by, there was a knock at the door. " Mister Uchiha, Your new helper has arrived." Itachi's butler appeared to be a little too stiff for Naruto's liking. It was as if he didn't want to be there. " Ok, so where is she!"

That voice. That voice of a woman who drunk a lot sounded familiar to Sasuke and Naruto. " No, it can't be." Naruto recognized that loud annoyed voice. " Naruto. Are you thinking about who I'm thinking it is?" Sasuke was actually scared of this one person. She had a very short temper.

" Naruto? Sasuke?! What are you two doing here. Shouldn't you be teaching and shouldn't you be learning?" The two of them just stood there. " principal Tsunade, what are you doing here?!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Well, hope you enjoyed that! I wanted to put something kinda funny near the end cuz I didn't want to make it all sad and depressed cuz then I'll get all sad and depressed. Anyway, yeah. I'll explain why Tsunade's the helper in the next chappie!! Oh!! My finger doesn't hurt any more from the paper cut!! But I did get a shot which is worse than a paper cut!! Ok, so, review and tell me what you think of this! See you next time!! **


	13. getting better

**Hello!! It took forever to write this chapter! I hope you enjoy!! Don't own Naruto blah blah blah! Read yo!! **

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter thirteen**

"W-why are you here principal Tsunade?" Naruto was nervous because he remembered the first time he met her. " Well, I quit last week at being principal. I was tired of playing the good principal. Besides, I missed drinking when ever I wanted, so I decided to being a doctor again, but that was a pain too. So then I thought, I'll just be a nurse for hire. But the real question is, what are the two of you doing all the way out here, together?"

Tsunade looked at them like they were criminals. " They came to get Naruto's sister free from the asylum…. and they're lovers." Itachi had come out of nowhere and had revealed all in one breath. Sasuke and Naruto were speechless and were waiting for Tsunade to explode, but when they looked at her, they were speechless again. Tsunade was blushing and having a nosebleed and it appeared as if she was looking into space.

" Are you alright Tsunade?" Itachi snapped the older woman out of her hallucinating. " Oh, umm, if you'll excuse me." She cleaned the blood off and started looking through some papers in her bag. She sighed as she found what she was looking for and walked closer to Naruto and took a deep breath and looked at the young boy in the eye and began to read ". Chezario Lunary" Naruto flinched as her name escaped the older woman's lips. " age 13, suffers from anxiety disorder, suicidal and trauma. We, the doctors of Haruki hospital give custody of this child, Chezario Lunary to Aid Asylum. Signed by, Shizune, Kabuto, and Tsunade of Haruki Hospital."

Naruto was confused on how she would know all this until his memory went into high gear. She was the head doctor of the hospital him and his sister were taken to after the incident. " This child suffers from the anxieties that have been listed. Please keep her separated from any patients for a while. She may become a threat in the near future if she is not treated right. Naruto Uzumaki, the younger brother, must be kept away for a while. When he is of age and she has not recuperated and still is on asylum grounds, permission may be asked of him to put her down. If he refuses to allow to put her down or does not recall her, permission is given by the hospital to do so if he does not show in 1 month of asked permission. This is an official letter approved by the head doctor, Tsunade."

Naruto's blood was boiling as he looked at the older woman with anger and hatred in his eyes. " It was you. You were the reason Iruka never took me to see her no matter how much I begged! You took my only true family away from me, you separated us!" Naruto's tears began to fall as he told her what she did, but at the same time, they were tears of hatred and pain.

Naruto stopped shaking and looked into Tsunade's eyes. " I'll make you pay for what you made her go through!" Naruto charged for the older woman, but was stopped by Sasuke as he grabbed him by the waist. " Let me go! She ruined my sister's life and never cared what happened to her! Cheza could have died because of you! You had no right to put her in there! You had no right on separating us!!" Naruto screamed at her until his voice began to die out become horse.

As Naruto's voice left him, all he could do was cry. His tears soaked his shirt along with Sasuke's since he was holding the blonde. " I'm sorry." Naruto looked up at Tsunade. Tears were also coming from her eyes as she stood there. " I didn't know that they were going to treat her that way. I thought they would give her attention and calm her when her hallucinations came to her. I didn't know they were going to drug her and leave her in the dark rooms."

As Naruto looked at the older woman, he couldn't forgive her, but he did pity her. The blonde got up and walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder since she had fallen to the floor. " I can never forgive you, but I can give you another chance to treat my sister's health the right way this time." Naruto looked at her coldly but managed to make his gaze less tense. He walked away as she got up and Sasuke noticed that Naruto still wanted revenge for his sister in his eyes. They had darkened as if he were a demon. Naruto was different for a while, but managed to turn back into his old self.

" Where is she." Tsunade needed to see what had become of the young girl that she sent away. Itachi led her to Cheza's room. She walked in and saw her sitting at the corner of the bed looking into space. Her eyes seemed so dead and empty. Her pupils had become so small that it looked as is she had none and the coloring of her eyes skin and hair had left her. She was deathly pale and her eyes were grayish. Her hair no longer had the normal shine to it and she didn't react to anything. " Cheza." Tsunade couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say so she sat beside the young girl and held her slim hand. " Come on, I'll go give you a bath."

As the guys waited for Cheza and Tsunade to come down Naruto couldn't stop thinking of how Cheza must have felt in the asylum. He wondered if she thought that he didn't visit her because he didn't want to see her again. Tsunade then appeared down stairs and had a small smile on her face. She looked up the stairs and so did the guys and they looked at Cheza standing up at the top of the stairs clean. She looked different, as if she had a bit of life back to her. Her skin was a bit less pale because most of it was dust and her hair looked gorgeous. They hadn't noticed before, but the ends of her bangs were fire red. " I wasn't able to take off the blood stains from her hair, but it looks like she died it so it's alright." The guys just agreed with Tsunade and gazed at Cheza at how different she stood at the top of the stairs. Naruto ran up to her and helped her down.

As they all gathered around the table for dinner, Tsunade said she had to do something important so she went to eat in her new room. When all the guys were eating, Cheza just looked at the plate of food in front of her. She looked at everyone else and then back down. Naruto noticed it and realized that Cheza might have never known how to eat with chop sticks. He got up and moved right beside her and smiled. " I'll help you." Naruto put one of the chop sticks between her top fingers and the other on the bottom. He tried to steady them with his hand as he tried to maneuver his way with the sticks to the food. It had taken a few attempts, but Cheza got the hang of it and managed to eat on her own slowly. After dinner, Naruto led Cheza into the living room and sat beside her. There were so many things Naruto wanted to talk about with her, but he knew it would take a while before she started talking full sentences with him. Naruto suddenly got an idea in his head and ran to his room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Omg!! I finally finished this chapter!! I couldn't decide how to make it so I asked some of my buddies for help, but they were no help what so ever so I hope you liked this chappie!! Oh, there are only like 2 or 3 more chapters to go of this story!! The drama!! Since it's almost the end of this story, I'd like to say thanks to all that have been there reading my story since the beginning! And the ones that started reading it kinda late!! Thank you all for staying this long!! I hope you like the ending later on!! Oh, review please!! It's almost over!! **

**Btw, I made up the name of the hospital!!**


	14. what happened?

**Hello!! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out there!! You know I don't own Naruto,**

**Now I command you to read!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter fourteen**

'_What's wrong with me? I can't seem to grasp words and form them into sentences. Naruto, I want to speak with you, but I'm afraid that I might say the wrong things and you might leave me again. There is so much space between us, I want us to be a family again little brother. Please wait for me. I don't want to be alone any more. I never want to go back to that place for as long as I live. I'm tired of being in this shell, but I can't find a way out. Help me Naruto, please ,I need you'_

As Cheza was lost in her mind once more, Naruto was running back down the stairs and missed a stair and fell. Cheza saw and it triggered a memory from when they were little.

_Flashback_

"_Oww!" A three year old Naruto had fallen down the stairs and was crying. " There, there Naruto._ _Don't cry, it's just a small scrape, you'll be alright." Cheza always calmed Naruto down when he fell, which was often since he had an injured ankle thanks to his parents. "Cheza, it huwts!" Naruto always found a way to hurt himself. " How about we clean that nasty scrape and I'll give you a treat?" Naruto loved the way his sister found a way to give him treats when he was good. He gave her a big smile she carried him to the bathroom. " There, all better." then she handed him a small lollipop._

_End flashback._

As Naruto sat on the bottom off the stairs holding his knee, Cheza's older sister instincts kicked in. She walked over to Naruto slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. The young blonde looked up at her and thought he was about cry when he saw her face. She had the smile she alwasy gave him, the smile of an angel. " There, there Naru-chan, it's just a small scrape." Even her voice reminded him of an angel.

As the others saw and heard what had happened, they were so breath taken at the young girl's voice and angelic smile. Naruto got up and brought his sister to the ground as he hugged her. "Cheza, there are so many things I want to ask you!" Naruto couldn't hold back the tears inside of him and neither could Cheza. As they cried, she noticed what Naruto went up to get. Naruto noticed Cheza saw it and grabbed it and held it up for her to see. " It's kyuubi. I've held on to him and reminded me of when you gave him to me." Naruto smiled as his sister looked at the small stuffed fox and smiled as he saw memories come to her. " Naruto, I've missed you." It came out as a soft whisper but hat was all that Cheza could say before she passed out. Tsunade was at the top of the stairs as she saw what had happened. " Don't worry, she just passed out from all the excitement. She should wake up tomorrow morning." Naruto then sighed of relief and it was Itachi then carried her to her room. He had missed her beautiful sleeping face and delicate silk like skin.

And everyone headed for their rooms, Naruto got picked up by Sasuke in the middle of the stairs. "Hey! I could have fallen again you know." Naruto looked up at his lover and smiled. " You know, after all this excitement, I'm a bit horny." Naruto just blushed madly at Sasuke's comment and looked away. "So! It might feel good to you, but it's painful at first for me, you should be more delicate." Sasuke just smiled at his blonde and carried him to their room.

As Naruto was on the bed looking through his clothes, Sasuke came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. He noticed Naruto just sitting on the bed as if he was waiting for him. As Naruto continued to look through his bag, he didn't notice Sasuke get on until he was spun around and shoved against the back of the bed. "Sasuke! What in the-" Before he could finish, his mouth was covered by Sasuke's lips. Naruto began to move his lips against the raven's until he remembered how bad the pain was after they did it. Naruto pulled back after remembering and blushed. "Um, I don't think I want to tonight. I'm still recovering from last time." Naruto looked down at his hands and heard Sasuke sigh.

" I promise, after the few couple of times, you wont even notice the pain at first as usual." Then Sasuke climbed back on top of Naruto. The blonde was a bit worried on how many times Sasuke meant were a couple, but couldn't hold back a moan as Sasuke grinded against him. Thank god no one was going to hear them since they were on the opposite end of the enormous house on where the others were.

Sasuke slowly undid Naruto's pajamas and kissed his way down the blonde's body. But suddenly, there was a rapid knock on the door. " Naruto! Sasuke! Get out here, it's an emergency!" Itachi was at the door and sounded worried. The guys got up and opened the door and followed Itachi to where he headed off.

As they went into the kitchen behind Itachi, they saw blood on the floor. Naruto immediately knew who it belonged to. He ran ahead of Sasuke and saw his sister in Tsunade's arms bleeding. She had blood gushing from her throat and wrists. It almost appeared like blood had dripped from her eyes as tears. " What happened! Why is my sister like this!" Naruto ran to Cheza and looked down at her. Tsunade had stopped the blood from spilling out by tying her wrists with cloth and put a shirt that clotted the wound on her neck. " It appears we forgot to give her medicine so she wouldn't think of doing this and came down to the kitchen and grabbed a knife! We have to take her to a hospital to close these wounds! They're too serious and I don't have the proper equipment for these injuries and she's lost a lot of blood!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Ahh!! Please don't be mad!! This is how the story must go that's going in my head!! I'm not entirely sure if Cheza's going to live or not, that's up to you guys cuz I need your help!! Will Cheza live or die? You decide cuz this story is going out of my control and maybe it was too much for me to handle!! But I must go on!! I just need your help on deciding!! So review for the sake of Chezario Lunary!! **


	15. broken hearted

**Hello there peoples!! The votes are in and here are the results of voters!! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took a few days, I just couldn't think. I had a brain fart, my bad. Well, hope you enjoy this!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter fifteen**

About two hours had passed since the incident and Cheza was laying on a hospital bed getting a blood transfusion. The doctors had said she was lucky that they had her type of blood since it's rare. Naruto looked at his older sister as she slept and wondered if she would ever stop trying to injure herself. In the waiting room, Sasuke was a bit happy and annoyed. He was glad that Naruto's sister was going to be ok, but was annoyed that because of her, he couldn't do anything with Naruto.

Itachi was just waiting to hear the news on how she was doing. Naruto and Tsunade came out of the room and told the guys that she was going to be al right. As the time passed, the doctor told the guys that Cheza could be taken home, but she had to be more careful and reminded them that she needs to take the pill after she eats since they had given it to her as a fluid while she was in bed.

When they arrived home, Itachi carried Cheza to her room and Tsunade went to make sure that she was going to be fine for the rest of the night. Naruto and Sasuke went to their room and went to bed. Sasuke tried to get back to where they had left off, but Naruto told him that it was late and that they needed their sleep. So they both went to bed until morning arrived.

Naruto woke up very groggily due to lack of sleep and heard the water running in the bathroom next to the room and knew that Sasuke was already up. Instead of waiting for the raven, Naruto went to go check on his sister. She was sitting up on her bed with tears on her face. Naruto walked over and sat beside her to try and comfort her. " Cheza, what's the matter?" Naruto tried to make his voice as soft as possible.

" I'm sorry Naruto." Cheza began to cry once more and Naruto soothed her. " I know you didn't mean to Cheza, but we have to find a way that will make you stop. I know that you hate medicine, but you have to take it. Without it, you might do something drastic and I might never see you again." Naruto managed to calm her down and Tsunade walked in. " I have to make sure she doesn't do anything funny while she bathes. Come on Cheza." Tsunade led her out and in to the bathroom. As he went to take his shower, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had left for down stairs so he showered quickly and went to the raven.

As he walked down stairs, the blonde noticed that Sasuke was eating breakfast. " Hey." Naruto tried to get the raven's attention but Sasuke ignored him. Naruto remembered when Sasuke was like that so he decided to leave the raven alone and eat in peace.

A few days passed and Naruto kept helping his sister and noticed she was starting to become almost normal. She was able to speak normally, but her eyes were still a bit dull. Sasuke didn't get the chance to be with Naruto since the incident which caused him to be get aggravated. Naruto was taking a walk with his sister around the garden of the house when Sasuke left because he said there was something important he needed to take care of.

As Naruto watched the car leave, he felt a bit strange, like something was wrong. But he decided to brush it off and continued his walk and his conversation with his sister.

"So, did I really cry a lot as a baby or did I just sleep all day?" " Well, you were both. Since our parents always left to get drunk, I had to take care of you. And boy, did you have some powerful lungs. I thought I would I would loose my hearing any day by the way you cried." Naruto was so happy that he could finally be with his sister and talk about when they were little. Cheza had told him how hard it was in the asylum and how she was treated which made Naruto cry. But she changed the topic by asking him how his new family was. Naruto told her about Iruka and his lover, Kakashi and how he and Sasuke met. He did leave out the sex parts though so not to scare her.

Itachi then came out to see how everything was and there was a woman behind him, but it wasn't Tsunade. " Hey guys." He looked happy and sad at the same time. " Hi Itachi, who's that lady?" Naruto had never seen her before and was interested in finding out. " Oh, she's my new girlfriend."

That hurt, Cheza was once again heartbroken. She was starting to fall for the older Uchiha once more, but he had crushed her hopes. _'after helping me like you did, and trying to win my heart again, you do this. But it's your life and I guess I mean nothing more to you since I'm to blame. I pushed you away ,and now, I'm paying for it. Have a good and happy life Itachi.'_ All Cheza could do was smile at the new couple. " I'm happy for both of you." Itachi could see the hurt in Cheza's eyes as she walked passed him along with Naruto. " Um, Itachi? Did Sasuke say when he was coming back? I'm starting to worry about him." Naruto was getting worried since Sasuke had left hours ago and it was getting dark. " No, he said that there was something he needed to do and left." Naruto thanked him for the bit of information and walked in.

As it got late, Cheza told Naruto she was going to bed. Tsunade went home since Cheza was almost completely healed and Naruto was left to wait for the raven.

It was almost five a.m and Naruto woke up after hearing footsteps in the room. He sat up and turned on the light. Sasuke was walking in and Naruto felt relief fall over him. "Where were you! I was so worried I nearly went out to look for you!" Naruto had a smile of relief on his face as he saw the raven. " I was trying to get a new job." " At five a.m?" Naruto asked Sasuke jokingly but the raven didn't smile. That was when Sasuke went to his bag to get a towel that Naruto smelled something weird. It was the scent of a woman's perfume and he noticed that Sasuke's lips were swollen. When the raven turned his head to see what time it was Naruto noticed the lipstick mark on his shirt and something that appeared to be a hickey. Naruto's eyes widened and looked away. Sasuke didn't know that Naruto had discovered what he had been up to and just continued with his current task.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Dun dun dun!! I know it was short and I'm sorry!! But I have a good explanation for it!! You see, I was typing the first sentence when suddenly, a magical bunny appeared and took me to candy land!!……Ok that wasn't the cause. Well, it's almost over. ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! I know!! I can't believe it either!! This will be the first thing I have ever finished!! Oh, I know most of you are like "WTF!? Itachi's supposed to end up w/ Cheza!" and also "OMG! Sasuke's cheating!? That teme!" Well, It has an ending that you might all love or hate, but hey, you will cry in the end. So sad. I might post the next chapter next week! I know! It's so long from now, but I have to study for my French exam and my mom wont let me on the computer until I've passed it!! She's an evil woman!! **

**Review!! The final chapter is in 1 week!! Laterzzzzz and thanks for reading!! I send you all virtual cookies and donuts and a stuffed penguin to cuddle!! **


	16. Bitter sweet ending

**FINAL CHAPTER!! Well, thank you all that have been reading. I hope I don't disappoint you on this beautiful ending of mine. And now, I present you with chapter sixteen. Enjoy!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Chapter sixteen**

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he noticed Naruto was dressing and putting his things into his bag. " Why are you packing? We're staying until I can find a place for us to live in." Naruto looked at Sasuke with teary eyes and sighed. " I know you weren't just looking for a job. I saw the lipstick on your shirt and smelled the perfume of a woman. I also know your lips are swollen from kissing someone along with that hickey on your neck."

Sasuke had forgotten about that. " I'm leaving with my sister today when the sun comes up. Itachi doesn't like her like he used to since he introduced us to his new girlfriend, and you cheated on me with some woman." Tears ran down Naruto's eyes as he packed silently. Sasuke couldn't say anything to Naruto since he knew what he had done, but he couldn't let the blonde leave.

" Naruto, you can't leave me. I wont let you leave me." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and held it tightly. " After what you did to me!" Naruto tried to shake his hand free from the older man's grasp but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

As he struggled, Sasuke held tighter. "You can't leave me!" Sasuke smacked Naruto and pushed him back. Naruto's back hit the wall so hard he made a dent with the back of his head. Sasuke realized what he did and stood frozen.

As Cheza too was packing, Itachi came into the room. " Can I talk to you?" Itachi stood at the door. " There's nothing to talk about. You're starting your new life and I mine." Itachi walked in and put a hand on Cheza's shoulder. " I'm sorry, I love you, but, I couldn't wait for ever."

Cheza pulled away from Itachi and stood beside the window looking out. Itachi walked forward and spun her around. " I'm sorry, but you didn't even look at me when I spoke to you!" Cheza closed her eyes tightly and " You could have waited! I did for you all those years! I always thought that you would visit me but never did! I waited until only my heart knew what it wanted, but now I see that I was waiting for someone that didn't for me."

Cheza looked away from Itachi and tried to get free of his grasp. As she struggled, Itachi held on to her until he got frustrated and pushed her. He forgot the window was back there and she fell down from four stories onto the hard concrete walk way in the center of the garden.

As Sasuke walked to where Naruto sat up against the wall with his head down, he saw the red blood coming out of the back of his head. The young blonde was breathing heavily and when he looked up to see Sasuke's eyes, he coughed and blood came out and as his eyes met Sasuke's, his head dropped. Naruto wasn't moving nor breathing anymore after his head was down, he just sat there motionless. Sasuke went on one knee and looked at Naruto. He picked up the young boy's head with his fingertips and saw the mark on his cheek from the slap. Naruto's eyes were dead and gray. He was lifeless and gone.

Itachi ran down stairs to see Cheza. Her eyes were opened and she wasn't moving. Her eyes were dead and once again gray. Blood poured out of her head as she laid there motionless. Itachi then saw Sasuke walk out with Naruto in his hands covered in blood. He knew what had happened and so did Sasuke as he saw his brother and Cheza's body on the floor. He noticed the window before he had come outside.

Sasuke put Naruto's body next to Cheza's and it began to rain. Their blood fused and seeped into the plants beside them as the walk way was giving the blood a trail to follow.

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other and then, at the two angels that were in front of them. They each said a prayer and gave a kiss to the one that they loved as their tears mixed with the water and their sobs covered by the falling rain. They went inside and called Iruka and Kakashi and told them that the two were trying to fix a window and fell out of it thus ending their lives.

As a funeral was held. Sasuke and Itachi stood at the back. When everyone left, they put red roses on top of the white funeral ones. As the day went on, Sasuke and Itachi walked to the park and noticed a little six year old blonde boy and his older sister sitting at the park. The two of them saw the older men and waved giving them the smiles of angels. A quick vision appeared to Itachi as he saw the young dark haired girl and Sasuke did too as he saw the little blonde boy. They smiled and waved back and left. Itachi got in his car and Sasuke on his and they went into separate directions.

As Itachi was driving he heard a song on the radio:

_I thought it wasn't wrong,_

_To hide from you, _

_the simple truth_

_I was scared._

_I've felt it all along_

_But it hurt too much for me to share!_

_If only I_

_Had been less blind,_

_I'd have someone to hold on to._

_If only I_

_Could change your mind,_

_If only I had known,_

_If only I had you._

Itachi felt like his heart was going to split in two. He looked ahead and saw that there was a sign that read 'road closed, bridge under construction'. He closed his eyes for a second and drove on that part of the lane that went to a high bridge that was half way done. Itachi pushed the gas pedal and closed his eyes as his car ran over the edge and was plummeting to the earth. He saw Cheza smile at him and they kissed.

Sasuke was driving around and a song came on when he hit a high bump and turned the radio on:

_I'm not a perfect person,_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do,_

_But I continue learning,_

_I never meant to do those things to you._

_And so I have to say before I go,_

_That I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me,_

_To change who I used to be,_

_A reason to start of a new._

_And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_It's something I must live with every day._

Sasuke changed the station. He couldn't take the words of the song since it reminded him of what he did. As he changed the station, another song came on.

_I feel it every day,_

_It's all the same,_

_It brings me down_

_But I'm the one to blame,_

_I've tried everything _

_To get away,_

_So here I go again,_

_Chasing you down again,_

_Why do I do this?!_

_Over and over, over and over_

_I fall for you._

_Over and over ,over and over_

_I try not to!_

Sasuke left it there and listened while singing with it. It was his and Naruto's favorite band and their song. He remembered when they were on their way to the air port and it had come on.

He stopped at a convenience store to get something to drink while humming the tune of the song. As he looked in the fridge to get a drink, he saw a magazine that caught his eye. It had the same name that the camera that belonged to Anko had. He grabbed it and bought it along with his drink. As he got in his car, he opened it and on the first page, there was a picture of him and Naruto. He was pushing Naruto against the wall while they were both looking at the camera.

The picture took the entire page and on the top of it said 'Best Couple'. Sasuke thought he felt something pull at his heart. He smiled to himself and put the magazine down.

"I know what you're doing, I hate guilt, but you're the only one for me and I want to be with you." Sasuke closed his eyes and drove to a bridge that hovered over a vast river. He got out of the car and looked down. He also noticed that the sun was going down.

Sasuke sat on the railing of the bridge and sighed. Rain began to come down and drench him from head to toe. " I love you and only you. No one else can fill this void, only you and we will meet again soon, my Naruto."

As Sasuke opened his eyes, he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and let it glide over his soft wrist and watched the blood flow. He closed his eyes again and let himself fall forward.

As he fell, time seemed to stop and he opened his eyes. He was in a garden and there were roses all around. His brother was sitting with Cheza on a bench and they were holding hands as they saw him. They smiled and pointed to the center of the garden where the only way in was on the other side. As he ran to it, he heard humming. It was the tune of the 3.D.G song.

When he reached the entrance to the inner garden, he saw Naruto sitting on the ground holding a rose. Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto noticed. The blonde looked at him and smiled. " I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." Sasuke couldn't help but smile and embraced the younger boy. Their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

**The End**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**There you have it!! The final chapter!! Thank you all that have reviewed and read this story!! I can't believe I finished it!! I know most of you are like "NOOOOOOO!! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE!!" But it made the perfect ending didn't it!! I'm sorry!! I always end long stories sadly!! But I pray to kami-sama that you liked it!! Please say you did! I worked so hard!! Forgive me if it wasn't to your liking but guess what!! I'm writing another story!! And yes, it's sad, but happy too!! I'm a sucker for those types!! Well, until next time, Laterzzzzz**


End file.
